At What Cost?
by DBKUGirl
Summary: Randy's dreams are finally coming true...thanks to the help of his best friend Maryse. But when Maryse's life starts to fall apart...will Randy be there for her if it means risking his dreams falling apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was made possible by the vision of Marrymebrandon! Thanks for the challenge, I hope I live up to it! J Please read and review…Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the characters! Don't sue me! Lol! **

Randy knocked on Maryse's hotel room door. When she came to the door she was only wearing a bra and her pants. "I woke up late, come in." She explained. "I'm almost ready."

Randy laughed, "Girl, you're a hot mess."

"Shut up!"

"So, I have to talk to you about something." Randy said as Maryse threw on a t-shirt and grabbed a hoodie. "Ok, I've been busting my ass trying to get this woman to even know I exist, but so far nothing is working."

"Is this another woe is me Stephanie won't talk to me pity party?" Maryse replied with a laugh.

"Shut up, yes it is. Dammit, I've tried everything, I sent her flowers last week; I ran on the treadmill next to her at the gym and once no one else was around, I asked her out to dinner and she told me that she doesn't date players. How can she hold my reputation against me? She doesn't know that much about me yet."

" Well, One-because she can." Maryse replied grabbing her purse. "Two- What do you expect? You're known as the playboy of the locker room, of course she's not going to be jumping at the thought of going out with you, she thinks it'll be a one-nighter. Three- She's Stephanie McMahon Randy…she has to be careful. She's had her heart broken, and she's also the daughter of your boss. Do you really think her daddy would be happy with her dating you? C'mon."

Randy opened the hotel room door for her. "Ok, so how do I break through all of those. I'm not just in this for a one-nighter. I'm in this for real. I haven't run around like that in quite awhile."

Maryse walked out and thought for a minute. "I've got it! Let me find out which room she's staying in. You know she's always buddy-buddy with me. Then, tonight, go there in nice jeans and a nice shirt and ask her if she'd like to go and grab a bite to eat."

"Perfect! That way she's away from anyone work-related." Randy replied happily.

"See, I'm helpful for something." Maryse said with a smile. "SO….ask me what I woke up to this morning."

"Not me." Randy replied with a laugh. "Just kidding, what did you wake up to?"

"A knock on the door. A secret admirer sent me flowers this morning. They're so beautiful!"

Randy and Maryse got into his rental car. "So, some no-name sent you flowers. Probably just a fan."

"No, this isn't the first thing I've gotten." Maryse confessed. "I also received a letter a couple days ago telling me that he's not a stalker, he sees me 5 days a week in person and he's interested in getting to know me even better."

"Great, some crazy roadie." Randy began to argue but Maryse quickly shut him up.

"NO. It's not some crazy roadie. I'm meeting him in person tomorrow night. He told me that I have a scavenger hunt coming my way. Through the hunt I'll be finding a dress, shoes, accessories and my awaiting car to take me to our destination." Maryse explained. She had a fairy-tale dreamy look on her face.

"I don't know…this sounds like he's trying to buy your affection." Randy suggested. "Don't take this wrong, I'm really happy for you. And I hope that he's your prince charming but I'd be cautious."

"Well thanks, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Maryse replied with a smile. "I'll let you know how it's going. And you can be happy for me."

They went and had lunch and then they hit the gym. Randy and Maryse had walked in together and each headed off to the locker rooms.

Maryse came out of the locker room and did a quick scan of the gym. She noticed Stephanie and Shane at the treadmills. "Damn, he's so cute." She thought to herself. She remembered that she needed to talk to Stephanie to find out what her hotel room was so she could help Randy out. She peeked in the mirror and fixed her ponytail and headed over to them.

Maryse got on the treadmill next to Stephanie and began to walk. Once Shane and Stephanie had a pause in their conversation she smiled, "Hi!"

They both smiled and said hi. Shane looked at Maryse up and down. He definitely liked what he seen. Stephanie smiled, "How are you doing?"

Maryse nodded, "I'm good, thanks. Hey, are you busy tonight?"

Stephanie thought for a minute, "Nope, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Maybe I could stop by around 5:30pm?"

Steph nodded, "Yeah, no problem!"

Randy walked out of the locker room and spotted Maryse talking to Stephanie and Shane. Instead of starting off over there he decided to hit the weights first.

Shane finished up his time. He said goodbye to the ladies and took his departure. Once Shane was in the locker room Stephanie leaned over the treadmill and asked "So, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"How long have you and Randy been friends?" Stephanie asked softly.

"Gosh, forever. Probably since a couple days after I started here." Maryse replied with a smile. "He's one of my best friends."

"So how long have you dated?"

Maryse looked startled, "Oh no...we're not dating. Just friends."

"Why won't you date him?"

Maryse blushed, "Honestly, he's not my type. I'm more into the business man sort of guy. If I could find a business man that can still get physical and play sports and be active and keep up with me, I'd be in Heaven."

Stephanie giggled, "Yeah, Randy doesn't strike me as a desk job, suit-wearing kind of guy."

"Think Michael Douglas in the movie "Wall Street." That's my kind of guy." Maryse said with a smile. "And Randy is far from that. But honestly, he's a really great guy. He's actually very different then his reputation lets on."

"How so?" Stephanie asked, seeming more interested.

"Well, he has a sense of humor. He's fun, he knows how to be serious, he knows how to be romantic. Yes his ego is the size of a small village, but so is his heart." Maryse replied with a smile.

Stephanie nodded and let everything soak in. Maybe she should consider giving him a chance. "God knows the man makes me weak." She thought to herself.

Randy made his way over to the treadmills. He climbed on and began jogging. "Afternoon ladies." Randy said as he put on his iPod.

Stephanie smiled and turned off her treadmill. "I'm out of here. I'll see you tonight Maryse. Bye Randy."

They both waved goodbye. Randy looked at Maryse, "Well?"

"Got it. You're good as gold."

Maryse went to Stephanie's room at 5:30pm and left at 5:45pm. She text Randy to tell him that she was done and Steph was all his.

There was a knock on Stephanie's door. She opened it and was surprised to see Randy standing there. "Yes, can I help you?"

Randy smiled, "Actually you can. May I come in?"

Stephanie took a deep breath and opened the door all the way. Randy walked in and turned and looked at Stephanie. "Steph, I would really like to take you to dinner."

"Randy, I…" She began to resist.

Randy leaned in until he was nose to nose with her, "Stephanie, I like you. I like you a lot. I'm not just looking for some fling to tell the boys about. I want the real thing. Give me the chance to show you." He leaned in closer and lightly gave her a kiss.

Stephanie didn't resist, but she didn't exactly kiss him back. When he pulled away she looked at him, "I can't tonight. I've got a lot going on for the show tomorrow. The creative team is in a bit of a crisis and we're working overtime. I can't."

Randy nodded, "I can accept that."

Randy walked back to the door and began to walk out when Steph tapped his shoulder, "Besides, I don't date wrestlers. Good night Randy." And she shut the door.

He headed to Maryse's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and Randy looked at her, "Ok, plan B."

"You're going to owe me dinner. But we'll come up with something."

After dinner, dessert and two bottles of wine, Randy and Maryse had finally come up with the ultimate plan. Randy was bound and determined to get Stephanie to give him the time of day…


	2. Chapter 2

Orton walked down the hallway carrying a heavy duffel bag and grinning to himself. He had a plan and it just might work. She was the only woman to turn him down time and time again. However, her playing hard to get was doing nothing but turning him on. And he was tired of being frustrated…he was laying it all on the line.

He had sat down and had a talk with his best friend Maryse. He ran his idea by her to see what the reaction would be from a woman's perspective…and this should do the trick.

He quietly peeked his head in one of the conference rooms at the arena and seen the woman of his dreams sitting in the meeting. She was wearing a nice black business suit with a white lacy top underneath and a black mini-skirt; black high heels and her hair was down. She had on red lipstick and was definitely looking hot. Randy could feel himself becoming aroused, so he quietly shut the door and continued down the hallway.

He grabbed his phone and text Maryse "green light" as he slipped into an office. Not a couple minutes later Maryse slipped into the office pushing a metal cart. She shut the door behind her and together they were transforming the office into a romantic lunch for two.

Maryse cleared the desk off of paperwork and set it up on another table in the room still in order. She made sure to not disturb anything more than she had to. She knew that if she was caught she could easily lose her job. "Randy this had better be worth it." She whispered to him with a smile on her face.

Randy grinned and winked at her, "I'll tell you what. If this works, we'll get you hooked up next. If this backfires, we'll run to Vegas and marry each other, deal?"

Maryse almost burst into laughter but caught herself, "If that's your idea of a proposal you're going to tank this."

"Very funny." Randy replied. He pulled out a tablecloth and draped over the desk. He set up candles and set a lighter near them. Then he proceeded to take out a boombox and set that up in the corner. He turned on the music nice and softly.

Maryse took the food from the cart and set it up on the table. There were plates of grilled chicken with rice and vegetables. There was salad and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. She then set up the wine glasses.

"So that's what catering was serving today, huh?" Randy asked peeking over at the table.

"Yup, and it's one of her favorites." Maryse replied with a smile. She glanced at her watch, "Yikes, they're going to be done any minute. I'm outtie." She gave Randy a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck." And she slipped out.

Randy reached into the duffel bag and pulled out a short box containing a dozen red roses. He then pulled out a vase and 2 bottles of water. He filled the vase with water and stuck the flowers in them and put them in the middle of the desk as a centerpiece.

Randy grabbed a rose and went and stood behind the door quietly.

Soon he heard the doorknob turn and he heard her gasp, "What in the world?"

Randy grinned to himself. He took a step put from behind the open door, "For you my dear." He said handing her the rose.

Stephanie couldn't help but blush. She accepted the rose and shut the door quickly. "Randy, I told you..."

Randy reached out and put a finger to her lips, "Shh…I know what you've told me. But, I think I deserve one chance to show you how I really feel. So, since you won't go out on a date with me, I brought the date to you."

Stephanie smiled nervously and nodded, "Ok."

Randy took her hand and walked her to the desk/table. He sat her in her chair and pushed her in gently. He then walked to his chair. He popped the top on the sparkling grape juice and filled her glass.

Stephanie looked at her office, "Wow, you went through a lot of trouble. How did you do this?" She laid her rose on the table.

Randy smirked, "That I cannot tell you. It's classified." He handed her the glass. He poured his and held it up for a toast, "To first dates."

Stephanie laughed and shook her head, but she clinked glasses, "To first dates."

"Lunch is served." Randy said waving his arm over the table.

Stephanie giggled, "Randy, why would you go through this much trouble when I told you that I was not going to go on a date with you."

"Because I like you. And I'm not giving up that easy. You have to give me one chance to show you that I'm not like everyone else." Randy said as he set his glass down.

Stephanie took a bite of her chicken. It was very good.

Randy smiled across the table at her. "Stephanie, I've liked you for a very long time. I've watched you date loser after loser and it's time for me to step in and change that. I want to show you what love is supposed to be like."

Stephanie blushed and looked him in the eyes, "Randy…I don't think you understand what that means."

"Oh I fully understand what it means." Randy replied sounding quite certain. He stood up and walked over to Stephanie's chair.

He leaned down so they were eye to eye, Stephanie could smell his cologne. He was close enough for her to feel him breathe.

"It means we're going to have to be very sneaky." Randy said in a whisper as he leaned in and kissed Stephanie.

At first Stephanie froze, but then she allowed herself to kiss him back. When Randy pulled away they locked eyes. "Go out with me Stephanie. It would be my honor to be your man." Randy gave her that signature smirk, "And what a good man I can be."

Stephanie broke into a smile, "Is that so? And how would I know that?"

"By giving me a chance."

Stephanie glance around the office, how could she say no to all of this? She stood up and went toe to toe with Randy, "You think you could handle this?"

Randy nodded, "Damn right I could."

This time Stephanie made the first move, she leaned up and kissed him.

Randy wrapped one arm around her and let his other hand cup the back of her head and he passionately French-kissed her back.

Soon the two were in a full-on make out session. They weren't thinking about their food getting cold, or about the candles, they were focused on each other. "Oh Randy." She whispered as he kissed her neck. "I've waited so long."

Randy kissed her and began to kiss her neck again. "Me too." He breathed as he kissed his way to her earlobe. He nibbled gently.

Stephanie let out a little moan and she let one of her hands make its way to the back of his neck.

Randy quickly pushed the plate away from the edge of the desk/table and as Randy made his way back to French-kissing her; he pushed her back so she was leaning against the desk.

Stephanie was feeling hot! She hadn't been turned on like this in quite awhile. She knew that Randy was the type of guy that liked girls that fooled around on the first date, and as much as she tried not to give in, she could feel herself falling for his charm. She loved the way he kissed her and pressed up against her body. And from what she could feel, he loved the feeling too.

Randy whispered in her ear, "Should we make this a lunch to remember?"

"Because it's not already?" She replied sassily with a smile.

Just as he was beginning to unbutton her suit jacket there was a knock on the door to her office.

"Shit!" She hissed. "Randy hide under the desk."

Randy quickly dove under the desk. Stephanie grabbed the second plate and stuck it down on the floor by him.

She quickly smoothed herself and sat down, "Come in!"

Vince walked in and looked around the office. "What's going on?"

"I have a secret admirer. He came in and did all this. All I got was a note saying that he hopes I enjoy my lunch and to try not to work too hard." Stephanie replied hoping she sounded convincing.

Vince looked unhappy, "Hmm…I don't like the sounds of that. I think I'll have security beefed up. Not that I don't want you happy baby girl, I just don't want it to be some sick stalker."

"Yes dad." Stephanie replied taking a bite of her food. She tried to keep her composure while Vince sat and talked to Stephanie about that nights show.

Randy tried to adjust himself under the desk, but he was far too large to be anywhere near comfortable. So he gave up and sat on his hands and knees. He quietly pulled the plate closer so he could at least eat while he was stuck down there.

There was another knock at the door, "Hey, we're trying to run the show, but we can't find Orton" said Sgt. Slaughter.

"Fuck." Randy mouthed to himself. He looked at his watch, the two of them had been fooling around for longer than he thought.

"He checked in with me, he'll be here soon." Stephanie replied. "He got stuck in traffic coming back from the gym."

"Alright, we'll run through Cena's match instead." Slaughter replied.

Vince shook his head, "I'd better go and check on a few things. I'll be back. Don't forget we have the conference call in 10 minutes."

"Yup, I'll be in your office in 5." Steph said to Vince as he headed out of her office.

Once her door was shut she pushed back so Randy could come out from under the desk. "You should be happy, I was going to mess with you under the desk, but I couldn't move much."

"I would have kicked your ass. Then dad would have killed you." Stephanie replied with a chuckle. "We've gotta get you down to the ring."

"No prob, I'll take care of it." Randy said with a kiss. "I'll catch up with you later. By the way, was all of that a yes?"

Stephanie blushed, "Yes."

Randy winked at her and slipped out of her office door.

"Lordy, what am I getting myself into?" She said to herself as she cleaned up her desk. She grabbed her laptop and her folders and headed to Vince's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate your support! It definitely means a lot to me! WARNING: This chapter is a bit graphic…thanks!**

That night after Raw Randy tried to catch Stephanie's eye, but somebody was constantly around her. Finally Randy had to head back to the hotel. He was flying out in the morning to go home for his weekend, so he didn't want to leave without saying something.

Stephanie could tell that Randy was trying to catch her attention but she couldn't just drop everything for him.

Maryse was waiting for Randy since they had driven to the arena together. "Randy, seriously, I'm SO sore. I want to go and chill out in the hot tub. Can we go?"

"Yeah, I'll just slip a note under her hotel room door." Randy grumbled. They walked out to the parking lot together. "So tonight's your big night huh?"

Maryse nodded, "Yup, sure is."

"So, since it's a night off, how is he finding you?" Randy asked curiously.

"I gave him my home address." Maryse replied non-chalantly.

"You what?" Randy exclaimed.

Maryse giggled, "Randy, if I tell you something, you have to swear not to tell anyone. I promised him I wouldn't say anything, but I'm afraid of you coming home with me if I don't tell you."

"Yeah, I swear."

"He's not a secret admirer…I know who it is. But he swore me to secrecy…NO ONE is to know. He's very adamant about that." Maryse began to explain. She had a very serious look on her face. "NO ONE."

"Ok fine, no one will know. Who is he?"

Just as Maryse was about to say, Randy's phone rang. "Hold that thought." He said as he answered his phone.

As Randy was talking to whomever, Maryse was thinking about it. Randy was her best friend, of course she should be able to tell him about it.

Randy hung up, "Ok, spill it. Who is this guy? Why are you acting so weird about it?"

"Well….it's Shane." Maryse confessed.

"You're trying to hide the fact that you're dating Hurricane? Although, I would too." Randy laughed.

"No stupid, Shane McMahon. You know, Stephanie's brother, DUH." Maryse replied shaking her head in disbelief. "Really Randy, Does Hurricane strike you as my type?"

Randy pondered for a minute, he had heard something about Shane and his women…but what was it? "WOW Maryse, I'm shocked. I didn't see that one coming. You and Shane, huh?"

Maryse nodded with the biggest smile. "He's SO great. I mean he's hella sexy, and then you add into the mix everything else, it's just wow."

Randy laughed and shook his head, "Just take this slow there googily eyes…this is a McMahon we're talking about."

She looked at him fiercely, "You're dating a McMahon too you know."

"Yeah, but not a Mr. McMahon…they're known to be ruthless. I know Stephanie has a set of balls on her that would make any man blush with shame, and I'm ready to handle that. You make sure you don't dive in too deep without a paddle." Randy reminded her.

Maryse turned her head with a defiant look.

Randy put his hand on her shoulder, "Look, I'm not saying anything bad. I'm just trying to look out for you. Just be careful, ok? I'm always here for you."

Maryse nodded, trying to blink back the tears. "I'm going to make this work." She thought angrily. "Come hell or high water, I'll make this work no matter what it takes."

They got back to the hotel and Randy gave Maryse a big hug, "Please don't be mad at me. Maybe we can double-date sometime?"

Maryse half-smiled, "Maybe. I don't even know if Stephanie knows."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed, I promise." Randy replied. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats hon. I'll see you Thursday night."

They both went their separate ways.

Late that night there as a knock on Maryse's hotel room door. She was already in bed, so all she was wearing was a t-shirt and her thong. She got up and answered it half-hiding behind the door. And there was Shane standing there. "Hey beautiful. Can I come in?"

Maryse was surprised, "Hi Shane, come on in."

He walked in and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her tightly against him. "Mmm…I've been thinking about you." He whispered in her ear.

Maryse got goosebumps, she could feel herself grinning from ear to ear. He was everything she had ever wanted, money, power, ego, sexiness all rolled into one man. "Well I've been missing you."

He shoved her back against the door roughly, "Well we can't have you getting lonely now can we?" He grunted as he began to kiss her again.

Maryse gasped, she had been with guys that liked it rough, but not quite like that. She kissed him back and tried not to think about it too much. As he kissed her, she could taste the bourbon on his breath.

Shane began to kiss and bite her neck and nibble her earlobes. As she would sigh or moan, it only fueled his desire for her. They had only been sexual with each other one other time, and it was nothing like this. "Oh shit Maryse." He moaned. He grabbed her forcefully and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

Maryse could feel the bulge in his pants. She loved knowing that she was turning him on so much. She kissed him back feverishly and began pulling on his shirt. Since Shane was wearing a button down suit shirt, she had to pull it out from the waistband and then unbutton it. She got it done and wrapped her arms around him.

Shane grabbed the collar on her shirt and pulled forcefully, causing it to rip a little, so he could nibble on the front of her neck.

He laid her down on the bed and quickly began pulling on his belt. He got that off and un-did his pants and soon they were around his ankles. He grabbed her underwear and quickly yanked them off.

Maryse was so surprised. He was so rough with his movements. But, it was kind of a turn-on.

Shane reached down and grabbed the condom out of his pocket and quickly wrapped himself up. He got up on the bed and quickly entered her.

Maryse cried out partly in surprise and partly in pleasure. As he thrust into her, she dug her nails into the back of his neck and his back.

Shane shivered from her nails. He pulled himself out of her. "Roll over." He commanded. He got up, grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down to the end of the bed so she was bent over the bed.

Maryse wasn't sure what to think. She rolled over and in no time Shane had spread her legs and entered her doggy style. He hammered into her with every ounce of strength he had. Maryse squeezed her kegel muscles so she was nice and tight around his shaft. He was definitely one of the bigger guys she had ever been with, so she was already feeling sore.

Shane shivered again as she squeezed herself tightly around him. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her. "Oh shit Maryse, dammit you're so fuckin' tight." He growled as he thrust away.

He slapped her on the ass a few times and then reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head backwards.

Maryse cried out in pain as Shane French kissed her passionately and then bit into her shoulder blade.

Shane put up a foot on the edge of the bed and thrust even deeper. He cried out as he came.

Maryse was too in shock to orgasm. She had tears burning in her eyes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He said with a chuckle. "That's how I like it nice and Raw." Shane kissed her spine gently, "Babe, I hate to love and run, but I've got a red-eye flight to Hartford. Then I'll be catching a flight to New York where I'll be meeting you tonight. That was amazing baby. I'll see you tonight." Shane said getting up. He disposed of the condom, and began to get dressed.

"So I should just wait at the hotel in New York until I hear from you." She tried to ask without sounding like she was crying.

"Yes, wait for me to call you. Don't call me." Shane advised. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss goodbye and like a flash he was gone.

Maryse hobbled herself into the bathroom and ran herself a hot bath. She looked in the mirror and gasped in horror.

Her skin was bright red and she could see a few bruises forming from where he had bitten her. Her head throbbed from where he had pulled her hair. She climbed into the tub and sighed. As she thought about it, she tried to reason with herself that it REALLY wasn't that bad. Had she relaxed, she probably would have enjoyed it a little more. "From now on, I need to work on that. I need to make sure I'm the type of woman for him." She said to herself.

Part of her wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. He was so scary. But then the other side of her kicked in and told her to "Suck it up buttercup. You want to roll with the big boys, then you better keep your mouth shut and make sure you're ready for the ride."

By the end of the bath, she had herself convinced that it was actually pretty hot and there was nothing wrong with being a little rough.

The next morning Maryse awoke to the sun peering in from the curtains. She got up and went into the bathroom and seen the bruises peeking out from her torn t-shirt collar. She put her fingers to them and smiled a bit, she was officially the marked woman of Shane McMahon. That had to mean something….right?

**Please read and review! Things are really going to start heating up with both couples. Thank you SO much for you patience! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! Thank you SO much to devin, Kennedy2006, Team McOrton, WWECenaFan, QueenofQueens, FormerlyKnownasJackie, Marrymebrandon, and JVottoGurl for the reviews! **

The next morning Randy woke up and smiled. He rolled over and there was Stephanie sleeping next to him. She had come to his room after she got her stuff done at the arena. They didn't fool around, they just had a great night watching a movie and she decided to crash there.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey princess, I'm going to get in the shower. I have to head to the airport soon."

Steph groaned, "Really? You wake me up by calling me princess?"

Randy laughed, "Yeah, I haven't come up with anything else yet." He got off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Stephanie heard the shower turn on and she sat up. She stretched and got out of bed. She had worn one of Randy's t-shirts to bed. She got dressed and pinned her hair up with a clip.

Randy walked out of the bathroom in a towel. "How'd you sleep last night?"

Steph nodded, "Pretty good thanks. And you?"

"Very well."

"Randy, we've gotta talk." Steph said sitting down on the bed. "This isn't going to be easy. I don't want this to sound egotistical or anything, but I'm a McMahon. I can't have it broadcast that we're dating because of how un-professional it would look. At least until we're further into our relationship."

Randy nodded, "I know, and I understand that. As much as I would love to scream it from the rooftop that we're dating, I'm not going to. I know that you as a McMahon have to keep things on the down low. I can respect that. I'm not in this for status Steph, I'm in this because I really like you. And I think that we could have something really great."

Steph smiled, she was still guarded though. She didn't want to be, she wanted to just let go and give herself to him, but she couldn't. "So, you're flying out to Missouri, huh?"

"Yup, I've gotta do some laundry and pay some bills. But I'm working an appearance on Thursday and then house shows Friday through Sunday and obviously Raw on Monday." Randy replied as he got dressed. He didn't even bat an eye about dropping his towel and getting dressed right there in front of her.

Steph couldn't help but look. And she smiled at what she seen. There was definitely a reason they called him Viper. "Well, I don't have anything on my schedule except a 10am conference call on Thursday. Would you like some company on your appearance?"

Randy walked back to the bed and leaned down and kissed her, "That would be very nice. Then I'll plan us a date night."

Steph got up, "Well, I'll let you catch your flight." She grabbed the notepad off the desk in the room and wrote down her cell phone number, "This is my personal cell phone number."

As she headed to the door, Randy took her by the hand and sweetly kissed her goodbye. "I'll call you later."

"Text me your number so I can program it." Steph said as she opened the door. "Bye."

Randy waved and shut the door. He quickly grabbed his stuff, checked out and flew to the parking lot.

Once he returned his rental car and was able to sit down and wait for his boarding call, he text Maryse, "Steph's flying out to my appearance on Thursday. We're officially official, but we're keeping it on the down low."

Maryse looked at her phone and smiled, "Congrats Randy! I'm just about to fly to New York." She text him back.

"For Shane?" He responded.

"Yup, tonight is the scavenger hunt, remember?" She text.

"Have a great night. I'll wait for details tomorrow."

Maryse laughed and put her phone away.

Randy text Stephanie his phone number. A few minutes later Stephanie text him back, "Thanks hon. I'll call you tonight. I'm on the way to New York for a big meeting."

Stephanie boarded her plane with Shane. Vince had flown out after Raw was over. She looked over at Shane, "How long are you staying in New York?"

"Till tomorrow. I've got something to do tonight." Shane replied non-chalantly. "Then I'm flying home to Hartford. What about you?"

"I'm staying till tomorrow also. Then I've got some things to take care of on my own, then it's my weekend to work the house shows so I'll be on the road till Raw." Steph replied.

Shane nodded, "Nice."

"How's Erica?" Steph asked Shane.

"She's ok I guess. I haven't talked to her much lately."

"Did you break up with her? I thought things were going so great." Steph replied.

"Yeah, she didn't like the schedule."

Steph nodded, "Yeah, I hear ya there. So is there anyone on the horizon?"

Shane shook his head, "Nope. Just me." Once they were given the go ahead, he pulled out his laptop and began to work.

Stephanie turned and worked on hers. Her brother could be the most open guy or the most closed off guy.

Finally Shane turned to Stephanie, "How are you doing?"

Stephanie nodded, "I'm good and you?"

"No, I mean how are you doing? Are you hanging in there?" Shane asked gently.

Stephanie nodded, "Yeah, I'm doing real good. I've worked through it. I'm over him."

Shane smiled, "I'm glad. I was worried about you. And you've been keeping to yourself a lot lately."

Stephanie laughed, "And you're one to talk? Mr. Don't call me I'll call you."

"Shut up. I'm a busy man. I have a lot going on."

They both had a good laugh. Over the years they had gone through their ups and downs. But at the end of the day, they were really best friends.

"Seriously Steph, if I tell you something, I need you to swear your silence." Shane said leaning really close.

"Of course Shane, what's up?" Steph replied.

"I'm going to resign."

Stephanie looked shocked, "You're WHAT?"

"Steph, do you realize that my whole life up until now has been about two things. The WWE and Marissa. When she left, it made me realize that I have never lived my life. I've never been the man that I want to be. I've only been who everyone else thinks I should be. I want to live my life and experience my own things. Marissa had been the only woman I had ever dated or been with. That has to change. And, I've only ever been employed by the WWE. That's about to change too"

"Oh my god Shane, I can't believe this. Are you ok? Have you really thought about this?"

"Yup, I've made up my mind. I've interviewed and I accepted a job as the CEO of China Broadband, Inc." Shane said proudly. "We're working on a release date."

Stephanie shook her head in shock. "So you're moving to China?"

Shane laughed, "No. I'll still be living in New York City. The company is based in Boulder, CO and I'll travel to China on business probably once a month."

Stephanie sat back in her seat. "Have you told dad?"

"I will be today."

Steph put her head in her hands, "Oh boy. Business is about to pick up."

"Thanks J.R." Shane said patting Stephanie on the back.

Thanks to Shane's big announcement, the meeting ran later then they had all planned on. Shane sent Maryse a text reading "My driver is on his way. He'll be delivering a package. Follow the directions."

Maryse smiled when she read it. "Sounds good. I can't wait to see you."

Soon the room phone rang and the front desk person told her that she had a visitor. She walked downstairs and met the driver. He handed her a large box and a letter. Maryse quickly went back to her room and opened the letter.

The letter read: "Dearest Maryse, Enclosed you will find your gown for this evening. I hope that you like it. I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival. Please follow the hints and you will find your way to me. Shane"

She ripped open the box and gasped in amazement. Inside was a beautiful gown. She pulled the beautiful garment out of the box and as it unfolded it revealed that it was truly a princess dress. It was a beautiful white dress with frills and rhinestone accents.

In the box was another letter: "Now what would a lady be without her shoes? Slip down to the front desk and give them your name and they'll give you your second clue."

Maryse ran in front of the mirror, she made her sure hair and make up was just right. Then she took a picture of herself and sent it to Randy.

Randy was talking to Stephanie when he received the picture mail. He told Steph to hold on and text her back telling her how beautiful she looked.

Maryse headed down to the front desk and gave her name and she was given another box. She took it to the lobby and opened it. There was a pair of beautiful high heels in just the right size. "My darling, I can only imagine how beautiful you look. Now please walk down the street to the Tiffany store. Go in and give your name and you'll receive the next clue."

She took the box up to her room and grabbed her purse. Then she walked down to the Tiffany store. She approached the counter and gave them her name. They came back with a box and a card. Maryse took a deep breath and opened the card, "My darling this completes your look. Please step outside into the awaiting car and I will see you soon."

She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond heart pendant.; along with matching diamond heart earrings. She took them out and one of the Tiffany employees assisted her in putting them on. She walked out to the limo and the driver helped her in.

Maryse was giddy with excitement. They pulled up in front of a very fancy restaurant. The driver assisted her in getting out, and when she walked in and gave them her name, they showed her to the table where Shane was waiting.

When he seen her, his eyes lit up. Maryse looked like a beautiful princess. Just the way Shane liked. He stood up and greeted her with a kiss, "My god Maryse, you look like an angel."

She smiled, Shane was wearing a black suit and looking very sexy. "Why thank you. And you are definitely looking the role of the handsome devil."

He laughed and helped her get seated. The waiter brought out a bottle of the best champagne. Shane rose his glass to hers, "To a wonderful night."

Maryse smiled, "To a wonderful night."

They clinked glasses and took their first sip. "Well, Maryse. I know we've been flirting around with the idea of starting a relationship with each other."

Maryse smiled and nodded.

"And I would really hope that you would be my girlfriend."

Maryse's smile grew even more, "Yes Shane, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Shane leaned across the table and kissed her. "Now you know, I'm moody, cranky, I work a lot, and I can be a pain in the ass. But, you seem like you'll be able to handle that. I have to tell you something though, and it cannot leave this table until after the news comes out."

"Ok, what is it?"

Shane drew a deep breath, "I turned in my resignation today."

Maryse looked surprised, "You resigned your position?"

Shane nodded, "Yes, I've been hired as the new CEO of China Broadband Inc."

"You're moving to China?" Maryse asked sounding a bit nervous.

Shane laughed, "No doll. I'll still be living in New York City. But I will travel to China for business and the headquarters are in Boulder, Colorado. Don't worry, I'm not moving to China. But I will have lots of occasions that I'll need you to accompany too."

Maryse smiled, "I can do that."

And they spent the rest of their night talking about his new position and their new relationship.

Stephanie flew out to Dallas where Randy's personal appearance was. She couldn't help but feel butterflies. She had spent 3 hours the night before on the phone with Randy. They talked about each other and their families. They really got to know each other. They also had the talk that anything she talked about to him had to stay confidential. There as no way around that.

She picked up her rental car and headed to the hotel. He had left an extra key for her at the front desk. She wasn't going to show up to the appearance, but they were going to have a date night once he was done.

Randy was antsy to get through his appearance. He was so excited to get back to the hotel with Stephanie. By the time he got done and drove back to the hotel, it was just about time to get changed and head out to dinner.

He walked in the hotel room and found Stephanie sitting in the recliner. She smiled at him, "Hey hon."

Randy walked over and kissed her. "Hey sweetie, how was your flight?"

"It was ok. How was your appearance?"

Randy nodded, "It wasn't over soon enough. Let me get changed and we can head to dinner."

"Sounds good, I'm starving." Stephanie replied. She was wearing a pair of black skirt with a burgundy shirt.

Randy took off his shirt and grabbed out a nice button down shirt. He left his jeans on though. "Alright, lets roll."

They got to Randy's rental car and he opened the door for her. Once he was in, he looked over at her, "I hope you don't mind, but we're not going super fancy tonight. There's a really great steakhouse here in town, so I thought we'd go there."

"That's fine with me." Stephanie agreed.

They got to the Roadhouse steakhouse. Stephanie looked surprised, she had never been to a restaurant like this before. Randy helped her out of the car, and they walked inside. Inside there was a live band and people were drinking out of Mason jars. They were shown to their table.

Randy looked across the table at Stephanie, "Is this place ok? You look a little nervous."

Stephanie laughed, "Yes, this is fine. Don't worry about me."

"So you're not going to go all diva on me, right?" He said with a smile. "I know this is probably not your normal cup of tea, but the steak will blow you away."

"Alright Mr. Orton, I'm going to hold you to that." Stephanie replied with a smile.

The waiter came to take their drink orders. Randy ordered a beer, and Stephanie ordered a glass of red wine. When he brought them back, they were both served in Mason jars.

Once the waiter took their food orders, Randy bust out laughing, "Where's my camera phone, I need a picture of Ms. Stephanie McMahon drinking wine out of a Mason jar."

"Ha ha funny…and since when were you Mr. Redneck?"

"I grew up in Missouri. I know how to drink from a Mason jar." Randy replied.

Randy held out his hand, "Dance with me?"

Stephanie nodded, "Ok."

And the two hit the dancefloor. They had such a great time. Randy really got Stephanie to let down her hair and relax and live a little.

By the time they had finished dinner and dessert, they danced some more and then headed back to the hotel for the night. They had a weekend full of house shows to fake their relationship through.

**Hmm…how is Maryse going to react to Shane's mood swings? How will Randy adapt to Stephanie's world? Will Shane and Stephanie ever tell each other about their significant others? Please continue to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kennedy2006, Team McOrton, devin, Marrymebrandon, WWECenaFan, QueenofQueens, JVottoGurl, and FormerlyKnownasJackie : You guys are AWESOME! Your reviews had me smiling and laughing all night! (Sounds like you all can see right through Shane! Heehee Too bad he has Stephanie and Maryse fooled) Yes the family thought I was nuts! LOL! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and reviewing! **

Maryse woke up in Shane's arms. They had had such a wonderful night. She had her head on his chest and her hand on his heart. She couldn't believe that her dreams were finally coming true. She was the girlfriend of Shane McMahon! As she laid there, she thought about what the future could possibly hold.

Shane's cell phone rang ending Maryse's daydream. Shane startled awake. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and looked at the caller id then he looked at Maryse and held a finger up to his lips. "Shane McMahon."

"Shane, it's mom." Linda McMahon said cheerfully. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm just laying here. How are you mom?"

Maryse smiled to herself, she loved hearing Shane talk to his mom. She listened as Shane asked her how her campaigning was going and he was giving her feedback and all she could think was how sweet Shane was. "They always say a guy treats his women the way he treats his mother." She began to think to herself. "Shane really is a sweet guy. He just has some bad days."

"Don't worry mom, I'm just fine. And yes I'm totally ok with my decision. Yup, no worries there. I'll call you later. Yes I'll stop out this weekend. Ok, love you too. Bye." Shane hung up the phone and snuggled in with Maryse. "Babe, you know I'm flying home to Hartford today, right?"

"Yup, I remember."

"Ok, I'm just making sure. I'm going to go and take a shower." Shane said getting out of bed.

"Would you like me to join you honey?" Maryse asked suggestively.

Shane grinned, "Damn right I would."

Maryse got out of bed and headed to the bathroom with a big smile. "Anything for you Shane."

Shane grinned and nodded his head, "That's how I like it" he thought to himself.

Stephanie rolled over and snuggled into Randy. After dinner and dancing the night before, they had gone back to the hotel, put on a movie, and wound up fooling around for the first time. Stephanie had been pleasantly surprised. She had heard plenty of backstage chatter, but she never paid much attention. Now she knew some of it was true. Stephanie blushed at the thought of what had happened the night before.

She got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Randy awoke to the sound of the shower turning on. He rolled over and sure enough, Stephanie was out of bed. Randy laughed and shook his head. He ordered up room service so that way when she got out of the shower, they could have breakfast.

Stephanie walked out of the bathroom and found Randy sitting at their table with Belgian waffles and toast and coffee. "Good morning my dear."

Steph smiled, "Morning honey. What's all this?"

"Well, I thought I'd send us off to a weekend of work on a good breakfast." Randy replied with a smile.

They both began to eat breakfast. "OK, so since we'll be on the same house show schedule this weekend, I thought I'd go ahead and book us separate flights so that way we don't run into anybody." Stephanie replied in her professional tone.

Randy looked up at her, "Separate flights? Do you really think that anyone who runs into us at an airport is going to think anything other than Randy's probably in trouble again?"

"I'm just being safe. And since the hotel rooms are pre-booked, we're all on the same floor in the hotels, so we probably won't be seeing much of each other this weekend. We just can't chance it." Stephanie said matter-of-factly.

Randy just sat there stunned. She was talking about how they would make sure that they weren't at the same restaurants, and weren't sitting near one another at a meeting. But, they could probably get away with being at the same gym as long as they didn't converse a whole lot. "So, basically you're going to ignore me for the next four days. Then Raw will be over and you're going to fly home and I'm going to fly home, right?"

Stephanie looked at Randy concerned, "Did I go a bit overboard?"

Randy leaned forward and took her hand, "Steph, this isn't a business proposition. We are two people who like each other. We can still act the way we did prior to us dating. I can still approach you and make a little bit of conversation. We can wind up at the same places, we just won't hold hands and kiss and stuff. I'm not going to completely ignore you. And you shouldn't ask that of me."

"Randy, I can't risk anyone finding out."

"And they won't. Steph, you're making this into WAY too big of a deal."

"Just don't stop hanging out with Maryse, ok? I like how that distracts everyone." Stephanie said with a laugh. But she still didn't completely address Randy's concerns. In her eyes, he didn't understand what was at stake.

Steph looked at her watch, "Shit, I've gotta run or I'm going to miss my flight. Thanks for breakfast honey, I'll see you tonight." She got up from the table, grabbed her bag, briefly kissed Randy and basically ran out the door.

Randy looked over at her side of the table, she had only taken a few bites of her food and drank half a cup of coffee. He shook his head and sighed, this might be a little tougher than he planned on.

Maryse and Shane finished up in the shower. They both walked out of there with smiles on their faces.

"Baby, do you want me to call you when I land?" Maryse asked as she finished packing up her stuff.

Shane shook his head, "No, I'll be in the air when you land, I'll just call you later. Just make sure you have your phone on you. I can be a bit impatient."

Maryse nodded, "No problem. I always have my phone on me." She walked over to him and gave him a french kiss. "I'll miss you."

Shane smacked her on the ass pretty hard, "I'll miss you too. I'll call you tonight."

"Ok, bye!" She called as she walked out the door.

Once Shane knew she was gone, he took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey baby, it's me. Pick me up at the airport. We've got some making up to do." And he quickly gathered his bags and headed off for his own flight.

Staying true to her word, Stephanie pretty much acted like Randy didn't exist once they arrived at the arena.

He went and knocked on the divas locker room door. Gail Kim answered the door. "Hey Gail, is Maryse here?"

"Yup, hold on Randy." Gail said closing the door. "Maryse, your man's here!"

Maryse giggled, "He's not my man." She walked out of the hallway and gave Randy a big hug.

"Wow, you're in a good mood." Randy replied with a laugh.

"I'm in a great mood." Maryse giggled. "What's for lunch, I'm starving." And she jumped up on Randy's back for a piggy back ride.

"Let's get out of here for awhile." Randy said as he dug out his car keys.

They got into Randy's rental and drove off. The minute they were out of the parking lot, Maryse leaned over and hugged Randy. "I've totally met my Prince Charming. AND, I'm officially his girlfriend."

Randy smiled, "Wow Maryse, that's great. Are you guys keeping it on the down low?"

Maryse nodded, "Yes definitely. There's a lot going on right now, so it's just not a good time to be open about it."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, this McMahon privacy shit is crazy."

They ran into a small café. As Maryse was sliding into the booth Randy reached across the table and pulled her collar away from her neck which revealed a bruise/bite mark. "Damn girl…"

Maryse blushed and pulled her shirt back up, "Shut up. Don't you mind me."

Randy shook his head, "Damn girl, he's a freak. Be careful with that."

"You like to bite." Maryse shot back with a ha ha look.

"I like to bite, but I've NEVER bruised someone like that before." Randy replied with that egotistical smirk of his.

"Well, we were caught up in the moment." Maryse replied blushing a bit. "Anyways…have you made it yet?"

Randy laughed, "Why aren't we little Ms. Nosy? And for your information…I am going to plead the fifth because you're riding the hobby horse with her brother."

"Oh please, you never hold back." Maryse replied with a smile. "I just want to know if she ever lets her hair down and relaxes."

"Sometimes. Then it's right back to strict. But I'm working on that." Randy replied with a smile. He really wanted to throw out a few things he'd heard about Shane, but most of them wouldn't make her happy, so he bit his tongue.

Shane finished "making up" with his Hartford girl. As he left her house, he dialed up one of his road crew friends. He asked how the house who was going. His buddy was telling him about who all had gone out and who was planning on going out later. Shane wasn't overly paying attention until the name Maryse was thrown out there. "Wait, what did Maryse do?"

"Oh she's out with Randy like always. We were going over the card when Randy and Maryse left for the afternoon. He was carrying her on his back." His contact blabbed.

Shane's temper flared, "Alright, thanks." And he hung up. He called and requested the jet to fly him to the house show. He was going to have to lay the law down with Maryse.

**Uh-oh….What's Shane going to do? How will Maryse react? Will Randy be brave enough to talk to Steph about how she's acting? Please continue to read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

***THANK YOU for reading and reviewing! I promise I'll list my reviewers next time. I'm on a roll right now!***

Backstage the buzz was all about Shane McMahon had handed in his resignation. Randy walked over to a group of wrestlers that were talking about it. Randy joined in as one made a comment "Looks like Shane will have to find some new ass to chase."

Randy laughed, "Well he has been officially divorced for awhile now, he might as well start." He had to cover for Maryse. Normally he would have walked away from the conversation, he didn't particularly like Shane.

The crowd burst into laughter, "Boy do you have a lot to learn. Shane was the biggest pussy hound that ever walked this planet."

Randy looked puzzled, "But I thought Marissa was the only woman he'd ever been with?"

One of the guys playfully shoved Randy, "Are you kidding me? Marissa was the only woman he ever dated, and then married. But been with? Please."

Another guy piped up, "I've walked in on him bangin' some chick before."

"WOW. The things I haven't paid attention to." Randy quipped.

"Dude, when Ric was around, Shane used to get pussy galore at his parties. Just ask Batista."

"Nope, I'm good. I've been to Ric's parties. The less I know about the prick, the better." Randy replied. And he headed off to go and get ready. He had fought with Shane a few times about things, and they never ended well. He couldn't wait to see Shane's face when he found out that Stephanie was his girlfriend. But now he was starting to worry a bit. Did Maryse know about the rumors? Were they really true?

The house show went off without a hitch. Randy barely seen Stephanie the entire night, but being as how she was only supervising, she wasn't out and about much.

Maryse got showered and changed after her match and rode back to the hotel with Randy. They were outside of Maryse's door and Randy laughed and playfully nudged her, "Hey baby, wanna fool around?"

Maryse laughed, "Nope, I'm good. You go find yours."

"Yeah, about that? I don't exist, remember?" Randy replied with a laugh. "I'll pick you up at 8:30am tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good Randy. See ya!" Maryse headed into her hotel room and shut the door. She jumped about 6 feet in the air when she seen the outline of Shane sitting in the chair in her room all alone in the dark.

"Shane, you scared me."

Shane stood up, he charged towards her and grabbed her by her throat and slammed her up against the wall. "I'm about to scare you. You're supposed to be my girlfriend, why are you skanking around with Orton?"

Maryse began trying to struggle out of his grasp, but he had too strong of a hold on her. She was gasping to breathe and trying not to cry. "Shane, please. There's nothing going on with me and Randy. We've been friends forever."

Shane leaned in really close and she could smell the whiskey on his breath, "No woman of mine will whore around with low-life scumbags like Randy. Do you understand?"

Maryse nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes."

Shane let go of her throat and she dropped to the ground. He looked down at her laying there gasping to catch her breath. "You're going to learn one way or another."

Maryse looked up at him and caught his wicked glare. "I'm sorry Shane. It's just, Randy's one of my best friends."

Shane reached up and back handed Maryse. "Don't ever talk back to me. I don't give a shit who the hell he is. Orton is scum. Stay the fuck away from him."

"Shane, please." Maryse cried.

"Please? Please! Ok, if you insist." Shane said as reached down and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to a standing position. He reached down and started undoing her pants.

"Shane stop. Shane, please." Maryse begged breathlessly. This was way more than she had bargained for.

He quickly yanked her jeans down. Then he did a leg sweep causing her to fall to the floor.

Maryse scrambled to try and crawl away from her, but he grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her back to him. Shane undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

She then tried to sit up and scoot back while he was distracted, but he reached and backhanded her again. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and shoved her backwards.

Maryse landed on her back again and her shirt tore. Shane pinned her legs under his and used both hands to rip her shirt off. "You wanna be a fuckin' bitch? I'll show you." Shane screamed at her. He yanked her bra down and exposed her breasts and he quickly took one trembling nipple into his mouth and began suckling.

Maryse could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She was scared to death. Never in her life had she experienced anything like this.

Shane pinched and twisted the other nipple and then switched sides. He kissed his way to her bellybutton and proceeded to kiss and nibble there as well. He then reached down and grabbed the waist band on her underwear and yanked it down.

Shane sat up and spread her legs apart. Maryse began to sob and closed her legs, "Shane please, I'm sorry. Please stop."

He grabbed one of her socks and shoved it in her mouth. "I can't stand a mouthy bitch." He growled at her. And with a fury that she had never imagined, he shoved her legs apart and thrust into her.

Maryse cried out a muffled cry. She was pretty dry and he was so big and so hard and thrust so deep that it burned so bad.

Shane continued to thrust as hard and as deep as he could. He put her legs up over his shoulders and basically had her in a wrestling pin as he drove into her harder and harder.

Maryse closed her eyes and prayed this wasn't happening. She cried out when she could, but she would begin to choke on her sobs.

Shane wasn't overly paying much attention, and he slipped and drove into her anally. Maryse jumped and screamed. It hurt SO bad.

The scream snapped Shane back to reality. He pulled out and took the sock out of her mouth. "Maryse, I'm so sorry."

"Get the hell away from me." Maryse sobbed. She hurt so bad.

"Maryse please, come here. Let me make it better. I'm so sorry." Shane said reaching out to her.

Maryse tried to pull away, but she was crying so hard she just wanted to be comforted. So she quit resisting and let Shane pull her close and hold her.

He smoothed her hair back and rocked with her. "Maryse, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. The thought of you with Randy just made me so mad, I just snapped."

Marye shook her head, "Shane, I wouldn't be with Randy. He's my best friend. He's like my brother. We might joke around, but that's it." She wiped her tears.

"Come on, we'll take a hot bubble bath." Shane said standing up and he pulled her to her feet. He helped to get her in the bathtub and ran her a bath.

Maryse asked him to step out while she went to the bathroom. When she wiped, she had spots of blood from where he had thrust into her. She looked in the mirror, and her eye and cheek were swollen and turning colors. Her throat was red from where he had choked her.

She got teary eyed and opened the bathroom door at Shane's insistence. He wasn't letting her have much alone time. He took her hand and helped her into the tub.

"Shane, I can't ditch Randy as a friend." She said cautiously. "He's a good cover for you and I."

Shane had to admit that she had a point. "True. But I don't want him touching you."

Maryse nodded, "He doesn't usually anyways."

He took her hand and kissed it, "You're so beautiful. I care about you so much. I have a temper. And I usually can keep it controlled. Please forgive me Maryse, I can't imagine my life without you. I've been so stressed, and when I heard you were fooling around with Randy, I snapped. It won't happen again…I promise."

Maryse slid a little more under the water. Her body burned and ached. She thought about it, Shane had been under a lot of stress lately. And from an outsider looking in, she was pretty sure that it did appear her and Randy were flirting around. "It really was all my fault. She had brought this upon myself." She thought to herself. She turned to Shane and looked him in the eyes, "Oh Shane. Can you ever forgive me? I promise, I would never do you wrong."

Shane smiled wickedly. She felt like it was her fault. This was getting better and better. "Darling, I can forgive you." And he leaned down and French kissed her. Soon he was climbing in the tub with her and they made love in the confines of the bathtub. It was there that he knew she would be his for as long as he played his cards right. She was his little secret…and about to become his little ragdoll.

Randy sat in his room flipping channels. It was 11pm and he couldn't take it anymore. He called Stephanie on her cell phone. On the third ring she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed. And you?" Stephanie replied.

"I'm missing you. You should come over." Randy said sweetly.

"And risk getting seen? Randy, you've lost your mind." Stephanie snapped.

"Stephanie did you just hear yourself? Are you seriously saying we need to hide this much? I understand keeping the relationship on the down low, but you're taking this way too far. When are we supposed to spend time together? When are we supposed to get to know each other and grow closer so we can get to where we're stable enough to go public?" Randy vented. "Stephanie, I really like you. And I'm not one to give up easily, but this is going to drive me crazy."

Stephanie sat quietly. She hadn't really thought about those things. She was just so worried about peoples' reactions. "Randy, come over." She answered quietly.

"Are you sure?" Randy questioned.

"This is your chance. If you want it, take it now because I'm not offering again." Steph replied back in a sassy tone.

"I'll be right there. Which room?"

"243"

Randy hung up his cell phone and in no time was out the door and knocking on hers.

Stephanie opened the door in a flannel robe. "I'm sorry Randy." She said holding her arms out to him.

Randy held her. "It's ok."

They went and crawled into her bed and snuggled in close. Randy thought about what the boys were talking about backstage and chuckled a bit. "Boy was your brother a hot topic in the locker room today."

"Yeah, his resignation was a shock to everyone." Stephanie replied nodding her head.

"No, they were talking about what he would do for chicks now that he'd be separated from all of this." Randy said with smile.

"What are you talking about? Shane barely dates. He's pretty much kept to himself since Marissa left. You can't listen to the rumors. They're so far from the truth." Steph said sternly. "Shane's a good guy. He's just misunderstood because he's dad's son."

Randy sat back quietly. He realized Steph was very protective of her brother.

The two sat and watched a movie and fell asleep together. No more was spoken of Shane.

The next morning, Maryse woke up and went into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe what she saw. The whole left side of her face from her eye to mouth was black, blue and purple. "Shit." She hissed. How was she going to hide this? If it wasn't bad enough she was limping a bit from the previous night's activities, how would she cover this up?

Shane woke up and found Maryse not in bed. "Maryse honey, where are you?" He called sleepily.

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Shane, "What am I going to do?"

Shane's eyes opened wide, he knew he hit her hard…he didn't think she'd bruise like that. "I'll call you in sick. You can just fly to Hartford with me today. You can stay with me till Raw, baby I'm so sorry."

Maryse crawled in bed with him and he pulled her close. "Babe, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She let him cuddle her and comfort her. He promised he wouldn't do it again. "And Shane McMahon is a man of his word." Maryse told herself.

As they snuggled, her phone went off. It was Randy's entrance theme. Shane's eyes narrowed.

"Just friends." Maryse reminded him as she answered. "Hey Randy."

"Hey, are you almost ready to roll? It's 8:20am." Randy said sounding tired. "I need coffee BADLY."

"Randy, I'm not going to be able to ride with you. I think I ate some bad crab legs last night, I'm so sick." Maryse said weakily.

"What? Are you ok? Maryse, do you want me to stop by with some Gatorade?" Randy said concerned. He had food poisoning before, and it was awful.

"NO!" Maryse exclaimed a little too quickly. "I'm fine. I feel like crap, but I'm fine. I just want to lay here and not be bothered. I'm going to be off till Raw."

"Are you sure? I'm worried about you." Randy replied.

"No, I'm good. You just go on without me and I'll be there on Monday."

"Alright Maryse, take care of yourself, ok?" Randy said cautiously. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will Randy. Have a good weekend." Maryse replied and she hung up.

Shane pondered to himself…Randy could be a problem. He might have to get her away from him. And he began to plot.

***What are your thoughts? Please read and review! ***


	7. Chapter 7

**A BIG thank you goes out to FormerlyKnownasJackie, JVottoGurl, QueenofQueens, Marrymebrandon, Kennedy2006, devin, WWECenaFan and Team McOrton for your reviews. I REALLY appreciate the feedback. I like to see how you guys feel about the story and which way you'd like to see it go. THANK YOU!**

Randy was having a helluva time trying to get Stephanie to loosen up and just let herself enjoy the beginning of their relationship. She wouldn't go to lunch with him, she wouldn't go to the gym with her, she wouldn't even go and get coffee with him. He was trying so hard to not let it bug him, but he couldn't help it.

"Where's Maryse when I need her?" Randy thought to himself as he kicked a rock around the parking lot. "You know what? Fuck it." He grabbed out his cell phone and called Maryse's phone.

Maryse looked down at it, she was at Shane's New York City condo with him. Shane was in the other room, he wouldn't hear her if she was quiet enough. "Hello?" She answered quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked as soon as Maryse picked up the phone.

"You know, if you put half as much energy into your relationship with Steph as you do our friendship, she would be the luckiest woman on the planet." Maryse glanced in one of the thousands of mirrors that seemed to be all over Shane's condo. "But I'm doing better."

"That's good. If Stephanie would let me put any energy into our relationship, I would be the luckiest man around. Maryse, I don't know if I can do this much longer. I'm SO tired of having to ignore her that I just don't know if it's worth the time." Randy vented.

"Don't give up Randy, trust me. There's something with the McMahon family and I'm sure Steph just doesn't quite know how to let go." Maryse tried to reason with Randy.

"Maryse, how are you and Shane doing?" Randy asked.

"Fine. Just fine. We're great." Maryse replied a little too quickly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Randy questioned.

"It means what I said. We're fine. Look, I've gotta go," Maryse rushed as she heard Shane's footsteps. "We'll talk later."

Randy stood there looking at his phone in disbelief.

As the day progressed, Stephanie was more and more distant from Randy. When Sunday's house show was over, he went back to the hotel. He didn't give a shit anymore, he went and knocked on Steph's hotel room door.

After knocking three times, Stephanie finally answered. She looked surprised, "Mr. Orton, what can I do for you. I was just on my way out."

"On your way out? Where are you going this late?" Randy asked walking past her into her hotel room.

"I'm catching a flight to Stamford, we have a big meeting first thing tomorrow morning. Then I'll be flying to Raw." Stephanie explained.

Randy took a step forward and grabbed Steph and laid an incredible kiss on her.

Steph couldn't help but feel light-headed and swept off her feet. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Randy pulled back from the kiss and took a few steps back. "Steph, I really like you, but I can't do this. I'm done hiding in the shadows. There's a difference between keeping the relationship quiet and being embarrassed or ashamed of the relationship you're in, and I know that you say you don't feel that way, but I feel like you do. I feel like I'm not good enough for you because of how you act around everybody else. Now I'm not saying we need to flaunt it, but this is TOO much. You go get on your flight, do your thing, and call me if you decide you can stand up and be proud of us. Good night Steph." And he turned and walked out the door.

Steph stood there stunned. She wasn't quite used to anyone standing up to her like that. She grabbed the door, "Randy wait."

Randy was in the middle of the hallway, but he turned around and looked at her. He couldn't hide how he was feeling, it was written all over his face.

"Randy, I didn't mean to hurt you. I got so caught up in being careful, I was pushing you away in the process." She tried to explain.

"Steph, we've talked about this already. You said you would work on it, and it just got worse. Go to Stamford, think about us and if you feel we're worth saving and then let me know, not by words, but by your actions." Randy replied. He turned and walked to his room and let the door slam.

He text Maryse, "I just laid it all on the line. I kind of sort of broke up with Stephanie. I'm feeling pretty miserable right now. Grrr…."

Maryse had turned her phone to silent when she hung up with Randy earlier. She didn't even notice she had received a text. Shane was tense about the meeting they had in the morning, and he had been drinking whiskey since dinner, so he wasn't in the greatest of moods as it was.

She heard him arguing with someone on the phone and decided to head upstairs. She plugged her phone into the charger, but didn't check the messages. She got undressed and climbed into the shower.

Shane got off the phone and was feeling really pissed off. Where was Maryse when he needed her? He stormed upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and heard the shower running. He grinned an evil grin to himself and got undressed. He quietly opened the door and watched her as she washed herself. Never once did she notice he was standing there.

Once he was hard, he walked into the shower. He had one of those glass-enclosure showers, so it wasn't hard to get into. He opened the door and closed it quietly. He shoved her up against the wall of the shower and pressed himself up against her. "Maryse…so glad you decided to start without me."

Maryse's heart raced, "Shane, I knew you were busy on the phone and I didn't want to disturb you."

He began to rub himself against her, "Mmm….Maryse." He breathed into her ear.

She could smell the whiskey on his breath, tears filled her eyes. "Shane, please."

He bit into her hip bone, "Mmm..."

Once he let go, she turned around so she could face him. She began to kiss his neck and his nibble his earlobes. She hoped that if she seemed into it, he wouldn't be so rough with her.

He began to passionately French kiss her. He slammed her back against the wall and reached down and began to finger her. He was never gentle with her when he had been drinking. He pinched at her clit and suckled on her nipples.

Maryse could her feel her body quiver. She was beginning to get used to his roughness and was beginning to become excited by it. When they were facing each other, she wasn't as afraid. When he was behind her, she didn't know what to expect.

He put her in the corner and entered her swiftly. She dug into his shoulder blades with her fingernails as he thrust passionately into her. Deeper and deeper. She threw her head back, "Oh god Shane." She moaned.

Shane couldn't control himself. He pounded into her until he released himself and made her scream at the same time.

He pulled her close and hung on for dear life. The both of them panting. He pulled out of her and rinsed off. Then he stepped out of the shower for a minute.

Maryse washed her hair and rinsed herself off. She seen Shane was in the medicine cabinet and didn't think anything of it. If he was drinking, he always took Advil before he went to bed so he wouldn't wake up with a headache. He came back over by the shower with a towel for her.

"Come my love." Shane called.

She grinned and stepped out of the shower into his awaiting arms / towel.

"Close your eyes dear." Shane said.

Maryse grinned and closed her eyes. Shane kissed her sweetly and traced her lips with his finger. She opened her mouth a little wider and felt Shane put something on her tongue.

Before she knew it, it was dissolved. "Shane, what the hell was that?"

"A little X." Shane replied non-chalantly. "It's fun-time now." He went over to the medicine cabinet again and pulled out a vial.

"WHAT? Shane, what are you thinking?" Maryse exclaimed. She then watched horrified as Shane snorted up a few lines of coke. "What if I test dirty?"

"Maryse." He said wiping his nose clean, "Chill the fuck out. Tonight…it's time for you to play MY way. Now get the fuck on the bed." He said shoving her towards the bed.

"Shane wait." Maryse said nervously. She could feel herself growing warm and fuzzy. She was feeling more and more aroused, but she was scared to death what Shane was capable of hopped up on whiskey, coke and ecstacy.

"Don't talk." Shane said pushing her down on the bed. "I don't want to hear anything unless it's you screaming for more."

Maryse nodded, she didn't dare say a word.

"First, we're 69'ing…then I'm fucking your brains out." Shane told her matter-of-factly.

Maryse laid down and assumed the position.

Shane wasted no time at all. And he stood true to his word. Shane used the fact that she was high to his advantage. He tied her up, he slapped her around, he forced her to do things she would have begged not to do, and the few times she did ask him to stop, he slapped her around some more until she let him.

Maryse was so fuzzy-headed, she couldn't completely comprehend it. She knew she was doing things she didn't want to do, but couldn't quite clarify it.

Finally Shane stopped and crashed out hard. He was snoring away.

Maryse went into the bathroom and showered. As the shower rained down upon her, she cried her eyes out. She knew she was in a situation, she just didn't know how to get out of it.

She slunk into bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to Shane getting ready to go. She got out of bed and waited for Shane in the doorway.

He smiled when he seen her and kissed her on the cheek, "Morning sugar. Did you sleep well?"

"We need to talk. Shane, I can't do this anymore." Maryse said with a quivering voice.

Shane whipped around and looked at her with that evil snare, "Excuse me? Do what?"

"This. I can't be your ragdoll. Dammit Shane, I don't want to be that girl." Maryse said trying to sound confident.

Shane's faced turned red, she could see the steam coming out of his ears, "How dare you try and take advantage of me? What the hell do you think this is?" He hollered at her. "You sit there and flirt with me and come on to me, and now you try to tuck your tail between your legs and try to run? Fuck that. You think you're leaving, no you ain't. I can't lose you Maryse, I won't lose you."

"Shane, you've beat me, you've raped me, you can't possibly expect for me to like that." Maryse yelled back at him. She now had tears streaming down her face. "Dammit Shane, I thought you were my Prince Charming. And all you've turned into is my worst nightmare."

Shane reached out and pulled her close. She tried to stand her ground, but she melted into his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder and cried. "I want to love you Shane. But I can't take this."

"Shh…Maryse, I know it's been rough. But we can make it through this. You just have to have faith in your love. I know I do. I promise, next time it'll be better. You'll see. Just don't walk away from me." Shane said stroking her hair.

"Promise?" She sobbed.

"Yes, I promise." Shane replied.

Maryse nodded her head, "Ok, I'll stay. But I swear to God Shane, you hit me again, I'm hitting back."

They both laughed, "Yeah, ok." Shane replied with a laugh. "I hate to leave like this, but I have a flight that I have to catch. Why don't you fly back here after Raw. I'll have your house shows taken care of, so we can spend some quality time together."

"Shane, I have bills to pay. I can't afford to miss shows." Maryse replied letting go of him. "But it's a sweet thought."

"Let me check on a few things. I'll call you tonight." Shane said kissing her sweetly. "I'll talk to you later honey. Have a safe flight. And I'll watch you on Raw tonight."

"You too sweetie." Maryse said watching him leave.

In no time at all, Maryse went from standing up for herself against his abuse, to backing down and melting into his arms.

In Stamford…

Stephanie hadn't slept all night. She didn't call Randy, but she thought long and hard about what he had said and how she had treated him. She thought about their relationship and what it meant to her.

She sat in the conference room with her tall coffee and looking out the window. Shane walked in and noticed Steph looking a bit lost. "What's wrong sis?"

She turned and looked at him, "Can I tell you something without you completely freaking out?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"I was asked out by someone that I've liked for a while now. I said yes, and it was great. But, I let myself be such a cold bitch because I was so worried about what everyone else would think that I made him feel like I didn't care and now I might lose him." Steph confessed, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to lose him, but I don't know how to back down a bit either."

"Is this guy a wrestler?" Shane asked her as he gave her a hug.

Steph nodded as she hugged him back. "Yeah, he is. And I know that won't make you and dad happy, so I've been trying to keep it a secret."

"You're right, it won't make us happy. But if YOU'RE truly happy and you want to take that risk again, then that's your call. The whole locker room doesn't have to know your business if you keep it professional backstage." Shane advised her. "Just please be careful. I don't want this guy in it for the wrong reasons."

Steph sniffled and nodded, "I know, and I know he isn't. He's truly genuine about his feelings. He really is. In the little time we've spent together, he makes me feel just like a normal girl. I've been so overly paranoid about being caught together, that I'm driving him away."

"Steph, who is it?" Shane asked.

Steph bit her bottom lip, "Well…"

Shane cocked his brow at her, "Who?"

"I'm dating Randy Orton." Stephanie confessed.

"You're WHAT?" Shane and Vince boomed together. Stephanie hadn't noticed Vince walk in the room.

Stephanie looked terrified for a brief moment and then stood up, "Yes. I Stephanie Marie McMahon have been dating Randy Orton for a week as of today. And if I haven't lost him because I've been a complete, icy bitch, then hopefully I still will be. I know the two of you aren't going to be happy, but I have to live my life for me."

Both Shane and Vince looked at her and then looked at each other, Vince cleared his throat, "Well…I'm sorry Steph, but that matter of business is not on the agenda for this meeting, but maybe we could schedule a lunch meeting to discuss that."

Stephanie was taken aback. He wasn't completely freaking out, he wasn't hollering at her. She could see Shane didn't approve, but he wasn't vocalizing his disgust either. "Umm…ok. That would be fine."

"Well then, let's move on. The board members will be here in about 5 minutes. I just wanted to get the room set up. Shane, you go grab the box of pamphlets from the receptionist, Stephanie, you go grab your presentation materials and I'll arrange the equipment." Vince delegated.

Stephanie and Shane both nodded and walked out of the board room. All Shane could think of was Randy would definitely be leaving Maryse alone. Especially if he put the bug in Steph's ear that Randy and Maryse were too close for comfort. As much as he didn't like Randy, he would keep Steph busy so she'd stay out of Shane's business.

Yup, things were about to get interesting…..

**Please read and review! How will Randy's first meeting of the family go? How will Shane and Maryse's relationship develop? Only time will tell….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long, I was SICK AS HECK…and writing was the last thing on my mind. But again, I apologize.**

Maryse walked into the arena wearing her big Jackie O sunglasses. They were the only ones that covered up her black eye. The swelling had gone down, but the bruising was an odd shade of yellow and green. She knew it would be easily covered up by make up, she just had to get to the make up artist before anyone else did.

She plopped down in Angie's chair. "Angie, I really need your help."

Angie smiled and turned around. "What can I do for you honey?"

Maryse pulled off her sunglasses and Angie gasped, "What happened?"

"I was messing around and took an elbow in the eye. Most of the bruising and swelling has gone down, but I need the best cover up you have." Maryse lied.

"Girl, you tell Randy that if he's going to wrestle you, he has to be careful!" Angie replied with a laugh.

In no time at all Angie had Maryse looking brand new. Maryse smiled appreciatively, "Thank you SO much, I really appreciate it."

"No problem! Have a good show sweetie!" Angie called after her as Maryse headed to the locker room. She felt bad for letting Angie think that Randy did it, but it's not like he would ever find out, right?

Randy got to the arena with Cody Rhodes. After checking the info board, they walked into the green room for lunch.

"Hey, next time you decide to wrestle your work wife, could you watch your elbows?" Angie said as she nudged Randy in the back.

Randy turned around, "What?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I helped her cover up that shiner." Angie said with a smirk. "You know you're not going to get her to go with you, just give it up."

Randy tried to cover up his confusion, "Right, I'll be more careful."

Angie laughed and waved as she walked off with a few of the other hair and make up girls.

Randy looked at Cody, "Dude, I'll be back." And he headed off for the Divas locker room.

On his way there, he heard Stephanie's voice from behind him, "Randy, I've been looking for you. Can we talk?"

Randy looked over his shoulder, "I'm sorry. Did you say you were looking for me?"

"HaHa, funny. Can we talk?" Steph asked again.

Randy glanced at his watch, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Let's go to my office."

Randy turned around and walked next to Stephanie. He smiled at her and quietly said, "This isn't so bad, now is it?"

Steph smiled a bit. When they got to her office, she let him in.

"I want to apologize to you for my behavior. You're absolutely right. I've been completely ridiculous and unrealistic and I'm so sorry for blowing off your feelings." Stephanie said sounding sincere. "I hope that you can forgive me and give me another chance."

Randy got up and walked over to her; he smiled at her and sat down on the edge of her desk. "Steph, I really like you. And I knew that going into a relationship with you would require a certain amount of discretion. And I have no problem with that. It's when it is so overly done that I can't take it. I would love to give this another chance."

Stephanie looked into his eyes and smiled, "Good, because I told my dad and Shane and dad wants all of us to have lunch one day."

Randy jumped off the desk, "You what? I thought he was the reason you wanted to keep this on the down low. And Shane hates my guts."

Stephanie bust out laughing, "Randy, relaxes. He didn't flip out. And Shane doesn't hate you. Shane is a great guy and is just taken the wrong way."

Randy cocked his head at Stephanie, "Just how close are you and Shane?"

"He's my best friend in the whole wide world. He always has something to say that makes me smile or lets me vent. I know he gets riled up, but he's a McMahon, which one of us doesn't? Even mom does from time to time." Steph replied with a smile. "I'll always be in Shane's corner."

Randy nodded his head. "Hey, I hate to cut this short, but I've got something I need to check on. Wanna grab dinner after the show?"

"How about dessert?" Steph countered.

"Deal. I'll see you at the meeting." Randy said. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it and left her office.

He got down to the divas locker room and knocked on the door. Beth Phoenix opened the door and sighed, "She's not here. She got called into a meeting."

Randy looked discouraged. "Ok, tell her I was here and to find me when she gets back please."

"No problem Randy." Beth replied shutting the door.

Randy headed back to the green room.

Later on in the day it was time to go to the tv meeting. Finally he saw her. He waved to her.

Maryse smiled and headed over by Randy. "Hey there!" She exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

"Well, it depends. But I'll talk to you about it later. Can you grab food after this?" Randy asked. He didn't want to start anything in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I should be able to." Maryse replied.

They sat through the meeting and found out everything they needed to know. Afterwards, Randy waited for Maryse by the divas locker room.

Maryse walked out with her purse, "Ok, lets go."

Once they were in the confines of his car, he looked over at her. "I'm going to pull this car over, and we're going to talk." He said with a serious tone to his voice.

"Ok, what's up?" Maryse asked innocently.

Randy pulled into a parking lot and put the car in park. He turned so he could look her in the eye. "Is there anything I should know about?"

Maryse did her best to not look like a deer in the headlights. "What are you talking about?"

"Did Shane hit you?" Randy asked point blank. He wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maryse said shifting in her seat.

"Maryse, don't lie to me." Randy said sternly. "I want to know why Angie thinks you and I were rough-housing and I somehow gave you a black eye."

Maryse put her head down, "Yes, yes alright, Shane hit me. But he didn't mean to. He had been drinking and it just happened. He already apologized and it won't happen again."

Randy's eyes narrowed, "Maryse, there is NEVER an excuse for a guy to hit a woman. EVER. I have a helluva temper, I'll beat down anybody…EXCEPT a girl. There is just no excuse for it."

"Save it Randy, it's over we've moved on." Maryse replied shaking her head.

"Save it? Maryse, listen to yourself. You're condoning his behavior." Randy argued.

"Are we eating or not? Because I'm really not in the mood for a lecture." Maryse tried to change the subject.

"Fine, whatever. BUT, if you need help with him, you let me know. I'm always here for you and I don't want him hurting you." Randy said in a softer tone. He reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

They hugged. Maryse sat quietly in the passenger seat. If he had any idea just how much she had dealt with from Shane already, he'd kill him. But, she knew how close Shane and Stephanie were. She didn't want to bring anything up that could hurt Randy and Steph.

"So, how are you and Steph?" Maryse cautiously asked Randy.

"We're really good actually. She told Vince and Shane about us and Vince wants to have lunch sometime." Randy said with a smile.

"Randy, that's great!" Maryse exclaimed.

Randy nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm happy. We'll see how things go from here."

**Well, the situation has been addressed once. How will things go with meeting w/Vince? How will things be in a month? Hmm…please read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Raw went off without any problems. Randy got back to the locker room and checked his phone before hitting the shower and seen he had a text. He looked at it and smiled. Stephanie had text him, "You look good out there! I'll meet you at your hotel room; I want to talk about your weekend."

Randy text her back, "I'm hitting the showers, I'll be there shortly."

Cody Rhodes and John Cena walked over to Randy, "Dude, you wanna go out tonight? Shelton's throwing a hotel room party," John asked.

Randy smiled and shook his head, "Naw dude, I've got plans tonight."

"Plans? What kind of plans? You know we're gonna tear it up tonight." Cody replied. "Even Maryse is going to come out and kick it for awhile."

"Well that's great for her, but I can't." Randy said climbing in the shower. "Tell Shelton I'll be there next time."

John chuckled, "Man, she'd better be worth it."

Randy smirked, "Don't worry, she is."

Finally Randy got back to the hotel room and walked in to find Steph laying on the bed watching tv and working on her laptop. He smiled, "Hey babe."

Steph sat up and put her laptop away, "Hey hon. How are you?"

Randy nodded as he kicked off his shoes, "I'm good." He so badly wanted to call out Shane hitting Maryse to Stephanie. But he was trying to not say anything since Maryse and Shane were seeing each other way on the down low.

"So, what are you doing for your weekend?" Steph asked as he sat down beside her.

"Hmm…..a whole lot of nothing. Just the usual stuff. What about you? Do you ever get a weekend?"

Stephanie laughed, "Yes I do. I was wondering if you would want to come home with me for the weekend. We could hang out, go out a few times, maybe have lunch with my parents." She added quietly.

"Gosh Steph, we've only just started dating, you already want to take me to meet mom and dad? I'm not usually the type of guy parents like." Randy teased playfully.

"Oh shut up. What do you say?" Steph said wrapping her arms around him. "I promise it'll be a good time."

"Mmm….I like the sounds of that." Randy said leaning over and kissing her.

Stephanie kissed back happily. She had to admit that when she let her guard down a bit, she had so much more fun.

Randy laid her down and continued kissing her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Steph giggled.

"Yeah, I can do that." Randy said nuzzling noses with her.

"Wanna know what I can do?" Steph said suggestively.

"Damn right I do." Randy replied.

And the two continued fooling around.

Maryse got back to her hotel room around 3:30 in the morning. She had realized she had forgotten her phone, but was having way too much fun to go and get it. When she looked at it, she had about 50 missed calls and texts from Shane.

Even though she was pretty drunk she called Shane. He answered almost immediately, "Maryse?"

"Hey honey, what's up?" She tried her best not to slur.

"Are you drunk?" He asked sternly.

"Maybe just a little." She replied with a giggle.

"Where in the hell have you been? I've been calling you all night." Shane roared.

"Calm down Shane, I was out with the divas. We went to Shelton's hotel party and lived it up a bit." Maryse explained but Shane was having none of it.

"So you decided to go out and whore it up while I'm here working my ass off, is that it?" Shane shouted.

"I'm not doing this." Maryse said and hung up the phone.

That only pissed Shane off more. He called her back six times in a row before she finally answered, "WHAT SHANE?" She hollered.

"Don't you EVER hang up on me. Do you understand? NEVER will you hang up on me." Shane screamed. "I want you to fly out to my place."

Maryse softened a bit, "You want to spend the weekend with me?"

"Yes, that's why I've been trying to call you." Shane explained. He was trying to catch his temper; he knew it had flared up too much by the way Maryse responded. He knew he needed her out in New York.

"Aww….Shane." Maryse replied still sounding drunk. "I would love to."

"Your plane ticket is waiting at the airport, your flight is at 6:15am. We'll go shopping since you won't have enough clothes." Shane replied.

"I can't wait to see you honey." Maryse cooed into the phone.

"I can't wait to see you either. I'll be waiting at the airport to pick you up." Shane said calmly. "Good night hon."

"G'night Shane." Maryse said sweetly.

When she hung up, she went and took a cool shower, then took some Tylenol and drank some coffee. She packed up her stuff and by 5:00am she was headed to the airport.

Randy and Stephanie arrived in Stamford and headed to Stephanie's house. Randy couldn't believe how elegant it was. It looked like something out of a magazine his mom would read.

"Well here it is, home sweet home." Steph said with a smile.

"It's very nice Steph." Randy said as he slid his arm around her.

"So, I was thinking we'd go out and go clothes shopping and then grocery shopping. We could grab lunch out, and make dinner here and tonight just relax with a glass of wine. Then tomorrow we could meet everyone for lunch." Stephanie replied.

Randy looked at her, "Does anything you do ever NOT have a schedule?"

Steph thought about it for a moment, "No, not really."

Randy laughed and hugged her, "Ok, next week, my place for the weekend and I'll show you how to relax and just let things happen as they happen."

They both had a good laugh.

While Randy was getting settled in, Stephanie grabbed her phone and called Shane.

It took Shane a couple rings to answer, he and Maryse were messing around a bit. "Shane McMahon."

"Where were you?" Stephanie asked with a laugh. "You always answer way before that."

"I was away from my phone. What's up?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.

"Apparently there's a possibility of something with you." Shane responded with a laugh.

"Mom and Dad are ready to meet Randy. I was thinking maybe you would come along and help be a buffer." Stephanie said nervously.

Shane muted the phone, "Are you brave?"

Maryse looked over at him, "What?"

"Do you consider yourself brave?" He repeated again with a smirk.

"Of course, I am woman, hear me roar." Maryse said with a smile.

"Maryse and I would love to join you guys for lunch." Shane responded.

"What?" Stephanie asked shocked.

"I said, Maryse and I would love to join you guys for lunch." Shane repeated. "Do you need an interpreter?"

"Wait a minute! Why are you with Maryse?" Stephanie asked loudly.

Randy came downstairs to find out what Stephanie was flipping out about and smirked because she was finding out about Shane and Maryse.

"Maryse and I are seeing each other and this way we can double-team mom and dad." Shane said squeezing Maryse's hand.

Maryse smiled, she couldn't believe Shane felt so strongly about her that he would face his parents with her. It was like publicly acknowledging that he was dating her. She couldn't help but beam with pride. The anger issues and the argument the night before floated away and all Maryse could think of was how proud he was to be dating her.

"Oh my God! Maryse is SUCH a sweetheart! Shane, I'm SO happy for you guys! Oh wow! That's GREAT!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Shane, I'm so glad that Maryse found such a great guy like you. You're totally her type."

Randy's stomach churned with Stephanie's words. As she was sitting there pouring out the praise of how great Shane was, all he could think of was Maryse's eye and finding out that Shane had hit her."

Randy walked out of the room and went to look at the view of her backyard.

Stephanie walked up and wrapped her arms around him, "Guess what? I have great news! Shane has found himself a great girlfriend!"

Randy smiled, "Really? That's great."

"I know you guys don't see eye to eye, but this is huge. Shane has a bad rep, but he's really the sweetest thing, he's a great husband, a great guy. I know he works a lot, but it's worth it. Maryse is going to be SO happy with him." Stephanie gushed. "Can you PLEASE try to like him? It would mean the world to me. Shane and I are SO close, wouldn't it be great if the four of us did something tomorrow night?"

Randy closed his eyes. Shane was exactly the reason why he hated authority. Guys that get some power under their belt and let it go to their head and think that they're God's gift to life and use it to push people around. "Yes Steph, I'll try to get along with your brother."

Stephanie jumped up and down "Great, because I invited them to spend the night here tomorrow night and we're all going to go out for dinner and game night!"

"Game night?" Randy questioned. 

"Yeah, we can play board games and have a few beers. It'll be great!"

Randy was groaning inside his head. He could see just how much it meant to Stephanie that they all get along. She had no idea of the real Shane McMahon. He hugged her close.

The two of them went out and did their shopping and were finally able to live as a normal couple. They held hands; they laughed; they kissed; Randy would playfully spank Steph on the butt from time to time. It was a very good bonding experience for them.

They went back to Steph's house that night and made a salad, chicken fettucini with garlic bread for dinner. They polished off a bottle of wine and made love to each other that night.

The next morning Stephanie and Randy drove to the airport to pick up Shane and Maryse. The whole way there all Stephanie could talk about was how excited she was about being able to see Shane in a good, stable relationship and how great it would be for Maryse to finally be with the type of man she's wanted.

Randy did his best not to vomit profusely in the car while she spoke of Shane. It was a good thing he had his sunglasses on because he was doing a lot of eyerolling.

Shane and Maryse spotted Randy and Stephanie and waved. Stephanie and Shane hugged each other tightly. "Shane, I'm so happy for you!" Stephanie whispered into his ear.

Shane smiled and nodded, "Thanks, I'm really happy too."

Maryse grinned and held Shane's hand. She had a bit of an uncertain look to her.

Randy went over and hugged her while Steph was busy with Shane, "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine. I'm fine, and you?" She replied a bit too quickly to be convincing.

Randy looked at her, "I'm fine." He replied slowly.

Before Randy could say anything further, Steph turned and gave Maryse a big hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Maryse winced beneath the hug, but only Randy caught it. He shot Maryse a look, but she quickly looked away. "Thanks Steph, I appreciate that. We're pretty happy too."

Shane put his arm around Maryse and they walked through the airport out to Stephanie's car.

"Girls in the front, boys in the back." Stephanie announced as they got to the car.

Shane and Randy both shot each other a look and climbed in the back seat.

Maryse and Stephanie started gabbing about different things. Randy glanced over, and noticed that Shane had some interesting scratches on the side of his neck towards his shoulder blades. His eyes narrowed beneath his sunglasses.

Shane looked over at Randy, "So, what do you think of Stamford? I bet it's a lot different than Missouri."

"Yup, it sure is. It's ok. Just different." Randy replied. It was taking every ounce of will out of him to not start beating on him right there. But he couldn't jump to conclusions.

They arrived at Vince and Linda's mansion and Randy was in shock. The house was HUGE. As they got out of the car, Randy noticed Maryse limping a bit and Shane had his arm protectively around her.

"Maryse, what's wrong?" Randy asked. He knew he was stirring the pot, he didn't care.

Maryse looked at him with an almost frightened look, I fell down Shane's stairs last night. I'm just a little banged up and sore."

Shane nodded, "Yeah, she'll be ok. But she won't be going overseas with you guys anymore."

"What?" Randy replied surprised.

Maryse shook her head, "No, it's not fair if I go injured. I'd rather give the opportunity to someone who is healthy and can give them the show they deserve. So I'm going to stay with Shane and he's going to nurse me back to health."

Steph frowned, "I'm so sorry Maryse."

They walked into the house and Randy and Maryse both looked around in awe. Linda walked out and smiled. "Hi!"

Everyone smiled and said hi back. Stephanie and Shane greeted their mom with hugs and kisses. Maryse walked up with Shane and shook Linda's hand. Randy followed suit.

Vince came downstairs and greeted everyone as well. He escorted everyone into the sitting room. Everyone sat down and they began having small talk.

They soon began talking about Linda's senate run. They were talking about a few issues that were very important. Randy cleared his throat, "I must say that for me, one of the issues I hold close is the fight against domestic violence towards women."

As he explained himself a bit, he could feel the eyes burning through him. Maryse sat there as silent as she could be. She couldn't believe Randy had said something like that.

What felt like forever later, they finally went to the dining room for lunch. They sat around the grand table and they discussed them dating, and making sure the good intentions are there.

After lunch, they all sat around and just made more small talk. Vince stood up and cleared his throat and called Randy and Maryse to go speak with him in another room.

"Now I have known both of you for sometime. Randy, I've known you for the longest. Maryse, I've known you for awhile as well. I know that we're all adults here, and I know that you guys understand why Stephanie and Shane are so cautious. I just want you guys to know that I appreciate you being so understanding about the needing to keep a high level of privacy."

Randy and Maryse both sat there nodding.

Vince looked at Randy, "Stephanie is a very strong, powerful woman. With that being said, she's also my baby girl and she has a vulnerable side to her as well. You need to treat her with graciousness and respect and she will do the same.

Vince looked at Maryse, "You are in a different situation. You're with my son. He's a very head-strong man. He's a man of high society. He works hard, but he's also a very honest, trust-worthy and loyal man."

Randy almost caught himself rolling his eyes. How is it that Shane had everyone fooled so well?


	10. Chapter 10

***THANK YOU for the reviews! I really appreciate your support and your feedback. They keep me going even when I'm drawing a blank.***

Raw went off without any problems. Randy got back to the locker room and checked his phone before hitting the shower and seen he had a text. He looked at it and smiled. Stephanie had text him, "You look good out there! I'll meet you at your hotel room; I want to talk about your weekend."

Randy text her back, "I'm hitting the showers, I'll be there shortly."

Cody Rhodes and John Cena walked over to Randy, "Dude, you wanna go out tonight? Shelton's throwing a hotel room party," John asked.

Randy smiled and shook his head, "Naw dude, I've got plans tonight."

"Plans? What kind of plans? You know we're gonna tear it up tonight." Cody replied. "Even Maryse is going to come out and kick it for awhile."

"Well that's great for her, but I can't." Randy said climbing in the shower. "Tell Shelton I'll be there next time."

John chuckled, "Man, she'd better be worth it."

Randy smirked, "Don't worry, she is."

Finally Randy got back to the hotel room and walked in to find Steph laying on the bed watching tv and working on her laptop. He smiled, "Hey babe."

Steph sat up and put her laptop away, "Hey hon. How are you?"

Randy nodded as he kicked off his shoes, "I'm good." He so badly wanted to call out Shane hitting Maryse to Stephanie. But he was trying to not say anything since Maryse and Shane were seeing each other way on the down low.

"So, what are you doing for your weekend?" Steph asked as he sat down beside her.

"Hmm…..a whole lot of nothing. Just the usual stuff. What about you? Do you ever get a weekend?"

Stephanie laughed, "Yes I do. I was wondering if you would want to come home with me for the weekend. We could hang out, go out a few times, maybe have lunch with my parents." She added quietly.

"Gosh Steph, we've only just started dating, you already want to take me to meet mom and dad? I'm not usually the type of guy parents like." Randy teased playfully.

"Oh shut up. What do you say?" Steph said wrapping her arms around him. "I promise it'll be a good time."

"Mmm….I like the sounds of that." Randy said leaning over and kissing her.

Stephanie kissed back happily. She had to admit that when she let her guard down a bit, she had so much more fun.

Randy laid her down and continued kissing her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Steph giggled.

"Yeah, I can do that." Randy said nuzzling noses with her.

"Wanna know what I can do?" Steph said suggestively.

"Damn right I do." Randy replied.

And the two continued fooling around.

Maryse got back to her hotel room around 3:30 in the morning. She had realized she had forgotten her phone, but was having way too much fun to go and get it. When she looked at it, she had about 50 missed calls and texts from Shane.

Even though she was pretty drunk she called Shane. He answered almost immediately, "Maryse?"

"Hey honey, what's up?" She tried her best not to slur.

"Are you drunk?" He asked sternly.

"Maybe just a little." She replied with a giggle.

"Where in the hell have you been? I've been calling you all night." Shane roared.

"Calm down Shane, I was out with the divas. We went to Shelton's hotel party and lived it up a bit." Maryse explained but Shane was having none of it.

"So you decided to go out and whore it up while I'm here working my ass off, is that it?" Shane shouted.

"I'm not doing this." Maryse said and hung up the phone.

That only pissed Shane off more. He called her back six times in a row before she finally answered, "WHAT SHANE?" She hollered.

"Don't you EVER hang up on me. Do you understand? NEVER will you hang up on me." Shane screamed. "I want you to fly out to my place."

Maryse softened a bit, "You want to spend the weekend with me?"

"Yes, that's why I've been trying to call you." Shane explained. He was trying to catch his temper; he knew it had flared up too much by the way Maryse responded. He knew he needed her out in New York.

"Aww….Shane." Maryse replied still sounding drunk. "I would love to."

"Your plane ticket is waiting at the airport, your flight is at 6:15am. We'll go shopping since you won't have enough clothes." Shane replied.

"I can't wait to see you honey." Maryse cooed into the phone.

"I can't wait to see you either. I'll be waiting at the airport to pick you up." Shane said calmly. "Good night hon."

"G'night Shane." Maryse said sweetly.

When she hung up, she went and took a cool shower, then took some Tylenol and drank some coffee. She packed up her stuff and by 5:00am she was headed to the airport.

Randy and Stephanie arrived in Stamford and headed to Stephanie's house. Randy couldn't believe how elegant it was. It looked like something out of a magazine his mom would read.

"Well here it is, home sweet home." Steph said with a smile.

"It's very nice Steph." Randy said as he slid his arm around her.

"So, I was thinking we'd go out and go clothes shopping and then grocery shopping. We could grab lunch out, and make dinner here and tonight just relax with a glass of wine. Then tomorrow we could meet everyone for lunch." Stephanie replied.

Randy looked at her, "Does anything you do ever NOT have a schedule?"

Steph thought about it for a moment, "No, not really."

Randy laughed and hugged her, "Ok, next week, my place for the weekend and I'll show you how to relax and just let things happen as they happen."

They both had a good laugh.

While Randy was getting settled in, Stephanie grabbed her phone and called Shane.

It took Shane a couple rings to answer, he and Maryse were messing around a bit. "Shane McMahon."

"Where were you?" Stephanie asked with a laugh. "You always answer way before that."

"I was away from my phone. What's up?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.

"Apparently there's a possibility of something with you." Shane responded with a laugh.

"Mom and Dad are ready to meet Randy. I was thinking maybe you would come along and help be a buffer." Stephanie said nervously.

Shane muted the phone, "Are you brave?"

Maryse looked over at him, "What?"

"Do you consider yourself brave?" He repeated again with a smirk.

"Of course, I am woman, hear me roar." Maryse said with a smile.

"Maryse and I would love to join you guys for lunch." Shane responded.

"What?" Stephanie asked shocked.

"I said, Maryse and I would love to join you guys for lunch." Shane repeated. "Do you need an interpreter?"

"Wait a minute! Why are you with Maryse?" Stephanie asked loudly.

Randy came downstairs to find out what Stephanie was flipping out about and smirked because she was finding out about Shane and Maryse.

"Maryse and I are seeing each other and this way we can double-team mom and dad." Shane said squeezing Maryse's hand.

Maryse smiled, she couldn't believe Shane felt so strongly about her that he would face his parents with her. It was like publicly acknowledging that he was dating her. She couldn't help but beam with pride. The anger issues and the argument the night before floated away and all Maryse could think of was how proud he was to be dating her.

"Oh my God! Maryse is SUCH a sweetheart! Shane, I'm SO happy for you guys! Oh wow! That's GREAT!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Shane, I'm so glad that Maryse found such a great guy like you. You're totally her type."

Randy's stomach churned with Stephanie's words. As she was sitting there pouring out the praise of how great Shane was, all he could think of was Maryse's eye and finding out that Shane had hit her."

Randy walked out of the room and went to look at the view of her backyard.

Stephanie walked up and wrapped her arms around him, "Guess what? I have great news! Shane has found himself a great girlfriend!"

Randy smiled, "Really? That's great."

"I know you guys don't see eye to eye, but this is huge. Shane has a bad rep, but he's really the sweetest thing, he's a great husband, a great guy. I know he works a lot, but it's worth it. Maryse is going to be SO happy with him." Stephanie gushed. "Can you PLEASE try to like him? It would mean the world to me. Shane and I are SO close, wouldn't it be great if the four of us did something tomorrow night?"

Randy closed his eyes. Shane was exactly the reason why he hated authority. Guys that get some power under their belt and let it go to their head and think that they're God's gift to life and use it to push people around. "Yes Steph, I'll try to get along with your brother."

Stephanie jumped up and down "Great, because I invited them to spend the night here tomorrow night and we're all going to go out for dinner and game night!"

"Game night?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, we can play board games and have a few beers. It'll be great!"

Randy was groaning inside his head. He could see just how much it meant to Stephanie that they all get along. She had no idea of the real Shane McMahon. He hugged her close.

The two of them went out and did their shopping and were finally able to live as a normal couple. They held hands; they laughed; they kissed; Randy would playfully spank Steph on the butt from time to time. It was a very good bonding experience for them.

They went back to Steph's house that night and made a salad, chicken fettucini with garlic bread for dinner. They polished off a bottle of wine and made love to each other that night.

The next morning Stephanie and Randy drove to the airport to pick up Shane and Maryse. The whole way there all Stephanie could talk about was how excited she was about being able to see Shane in a good, stable relationship and how great it would be for Maryse to finally be with the type of man she's wanted.

Randy did his best not to vomit profusely in the car while she spoke of Shane. It was a good thing he had his sunglasses on because he was doing a lot of eyerolling.

Shane and Maryse spotted Randy and Stephanie and waved. Stephanie and Shane hugged each other tightly. "Shane, I'm so happy for you!" Stephanie whispered into his ear.

Shane smiled and nodded, "Thanks, I'm really happy too."

Maryse grinned and held Shane's hand. She had a bit of an uncertain look to her.

Randy went over and hugged her while Steph was busy with Shane, "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine. I'm fine, and you?" She replied a bit too quickly to be convincing.

Randy looked at her, "I'm fine." He replied slowly.

Before Randy could say anything further, Steph turned and gave Maryse a big hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Maryse winced beneath the hug, but only Randy caught it. He shot Maryse a look, but she quickly looked away. "Thanks Steph, I appreciate that. We're pretty happy too."

Shane put his arm around Maryse and they walked through the airport out to Stephanie's car.

"Girls in the front, boys in the back." Stephanie announced as they got to the car.

Shane and Randy both shot each other a look and climbed in the back seat.

Maryse and Stephanie started gabbing about different things. Randy glanced over, and noticed that Shane had some interesting scratches on the side of his neck towards his shoulder blades. His eyes narrowed beneath his sunglasses.

Shane looked over at Randy, "So, what do you think of Stamford? I bet it's a lot different than Missouri."

"Yup, it sure is. It's ok. Just different." Randy replied. It was taking every ounce of will out of him to not start beating on him right there. But he couldn't jump to conclusions.

They arrived at Vince and Linda's mansion and Randy was in shock. The house was HUGE. As they got out of the car, Randy noticed Maryse limping a bit and Shane had his arm protectively around her.

"Maryse, what's wrong?" Randy asked. He knew he was stirring the pot, he didn't care.

Maryse looked at him with an almost frightened look, I fell down Shane's stairs last night. I'm just a little banged up and sore."

Shane nodded, "Yeah, she'll be ok. But she won't be going overseas with you guys anymore."

"What?" Randy replied surprised.

Maryse shook her head, "No, it's not fair if I go injured. I'd rather give the opportunity to someone who is healthy and can give them the show they deserve. So I'm going to stay with Shane and he's going to nurse me back to health."

Steph frowned, "I'm so sorry Maryse."

They walked into the house and Randy and Maryse both looked around in awe. Linda walked out and smiled. "Hi!"

Everyone smiled and said hi back. Stephanie and Shane greeted their mom with hugs and kisses. Maryse walked up with Shane and shook Linda's hand. Randy followed suit.

Vince came downstairs and greeted everyone as well. He escorted everyone into the sitting room. Everyone sat down and they began having small talk.

They soon began talking about Linda's senate run. They were talking about a few issues that were very important. Randy cleared his throat, "I must say that for me, one of the issues I hold close is the fight against domestic violence towards women."

As he explained himself a bit, he could feel the eyes burning through him. Maryse sat there as silent as she could be. She couldn't believe Randy had said something like that.

What felt like forever later, they finally went to the dining room for lunch. They sat around the grand table and they discussed them dating, and making sure the good intentions are there.

After lunch, they all sat around and just made more small talk. Vince stood up and cleared his throat and called Randy and Maryse to go speak with him in another room.

"Now I have known both of you for sometime. Randy, I've known you for the longest. Maryse, I've known you for awhile as well. I know that we're all adults here, and I know that you guys understand why Stephanie and Shane are so cautious. I just want you guys to know that I appreciate you being so understanding about the needing to keep a high level of privacy."

Randy and Maryse both sat there nodding.

Vince looked at Randy, "Stephanie is a very strong, powerful woman. With that being said, she's also my baby girl and she has a vulnerable side to her as well. You need to treat her with graciousness and respect and she will do the same.

Vince looked at Maryse, "You are in a different situation. You're with my son. He's a very head-strong man. He's a man of high society. He works hard, but he's also a very honest, trust-worthy and loyal man."

Randy almost caught himself rolling his eyes. How is it that Shane had everyone fooled so well?

Linda had pulled Shane aside while Stephanie took care of some business. She looked at Shane. "Now Shane, we're not going to let happen with Marissa happen again are we?"

Shane shook his head but looked down to the floor. "No mom."

"You haven't done anything already, have you?" Linda asked looking him coldly in the eye.

"No." Shane mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"You're telling me you haven't laid a finger on her? You haven't forced her into anything? Yet her best friend Randy makes the comment that he did? Look me in the eye and tell me the truth Shane." Linda said sternly.

"She's not going to say anything." Shane started to try to cover himself.

Linda slammed her fist to the table, "Dammit Shane, your father and I are not paying off another woman to keep her mouth shut because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"Ma, I'm doing the best I can, ok? I'm taking the stupid anger management courses, I've cut back on my drinking, I'm working on it, ok?" Shane snapped as he stormed out of the room.

Shane ran his hand through his hair, he was stressed…he needed a drink.

**Hmm…family secrets begin to un-ravel….what else will be revealed? What will happen when Randy is gone for a month and no one is around to protect Maryse? Is this a sign that things are going to get very dark? Please continue to read and review! THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG I am SO sorry! I didn't realize that I had posted that chapter, so I went ahead and added to the end. Lol! I'm sorry! Thanks for catching it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PS: This chapter is going to be pretty dark…you've been warned**

Once Vince was done talking to Maryse and Randy, he left the room. Maryse got up to leave when Randy grabbed her arm. "Hey, wait a minute."

Maryse sat back down and looked at him, "What's up?"

Randy looked at her, "Ok, Vince sat here practically telling you that you have to live up to Shane's standards. I think that's pure bullshit. You are a wonderful woman, and you don't need to put up with any of his shit."

Maryse rolled her eyes, "Randy, can we please not talk about this right now?"

"Why are you so sore?"

"I told you, I fell down Shane's stairs." Maryse hissed back.

"And the truth?" Randy questioned.

"I fell down the stairs." Maryse replied.

"Did you?" He argued.

She stood up, "Damn it Randy, just mind your own business, ok? I've got this handled."

Randy stood up, "Do you? How do you have it handled Maryse? When you're the ragdoll and he's frustrated and taking it out on you?"

Maryse slapped Randy across the face, "Fuck you Randy." And she limped out of the room angrily.

Randy stood there rubbing his face for a minute. He knew he pushed it, he knew he should've stopped, but this was his best friend. He'd be damned if Shane ruined her. He walked out so he could join everyone.

They stayed and made idle chit-chat for a little while longer. Then Stephanie suggested it was time for them to head back to her place to get ready to go out for dinner and have game night.

As they were leaving, Linda hugged Shane and said quietly in his ear, "Just remember what I said. Maryse is a beautiful, innocent girl. You guys could have something great, she might be just what you need."

Shane hugged her back, "Yeah, I know. Love you ma."

Vince manly-hugged Shane, "I had a talk with Maryse. She's on the level." He said into his ear.

Shane nodded.

Linda gave Randy a hug, and Vince shook his hand. As they 4 kids pulled away, Linda looked at Vince. "Shane's creeping back to his old ways Vince."

"Maryse understands that Shane is a man who is under a lot of stress due to his position in society. I basically explained to her that any woman who is with a man such as Shane has to understand what all comes along with it. She knows." Vince replied.

"Dammit Vince, I'm up for election this year. I can't risk having anything like this coming out now." Linda fired at him. "We raised him better then this, I know we did."

"Linda, we can only do so much. We've got Marissa under wraps, she won't open her mouth. As long as Maryse wants to be with Shane, we'll have nothing to worry about. We just need to make sure that Shane keeps her around." Vince reassured Linda. "Money can buy silence."

Linda shot Vince a look, "Yes, I'm well aware of that." She grumbled as she walked inside their house.

The foursome arrived back at Stephanie's. As they walked in the house Stephanie smiled, "Who's ready for a drink after that?"

Shane nodded, "Count me in."

Maryse was still pissed at Randy, so she walked with Shane defiantly.

Randy shook his head. There was just something off about the McMahons. He wasn't quite sure what or how….but there was something.

That night they had all gone out to dinner and then went back to the house and played a few board games. All the while there were large amounts of alcohol consumed by all. Maryse had finally quit being mad at Randy and was back to being her normal self around him.

Shane and Maryse headed off for bed once Shane was pretty well intoxicated.

Stephanie and Randy were pretty tipsy themselves. They wound up crashing in the living room because they weren't in the mood to go all the way upstairs.

Shane was pretty rough with Maryse that night, but no one was upstairs to hear her muffled cries.

The next morning Shane and Maryse barely made it through breakfast before Shane was whisking her away to the airport to fly back to New York City.

Maryse had forgotten her cell phone charger upstairs, so she went back up to get it.

Randy snuck up with her. He walked in the doorway "Maryse?"

Maryse jumped about three feet in the air. "Randy, you scared me."

"Look, I'm not trying to start a war, I just want to tell you something and I want you to ot just hear me but LISTEN. Ok?" Randy said quietly but in a serious tone.

Maryse nodded, nervous Shane would get impatient waiting for her.

"I'm going to be gone overseas for two weeks. I won't be here to protect you. BUT, I'm going to give you the key to my place, ok? If you need somewhere safe to go, PLEASE go there." Randy said handing her a key.

"Randy, I'll be fine." Maryse started to say when Randy interjected.

"Maryse, we both know that you're not fine. You're not the same woman you were. I can tell the difference. Please just take it and know that it's there for you to use."

Maryse nodded and hid the key away in her purse, "Ok Randy, thank you."

He gave her a light hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Better get going."

Maryse nodded and headed out to the waiting car. Sure enough, once the door shut Shane looked at her, "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't remember where I plugged it in." Maryse said quietly with her head down.

Shane grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head down to his lap, "Make it up to me."

Maryse struggled, "Shane please…let go of me. We're in a car for gods' sakes."

"Blow me bitch." Shane said sternly and giving her an icy glare.

Maryse shivered, she knew that look. She un-did his pants and preceeded to give him a blow job in the back of the chauffeured car.

Shane held her head in place by her hair. He made sure she was deep throating him…he didn't give her the choice.

Maryse's tears were hot as they streamed down her face. What had she gotten herself into this time?

When Shane came, he pulled out of her mouth right as he was exploding, so his cum went all over her face and hair.

Maryse was mortified; she leapt back and felt so ashamed. She felt cheap and sleazy.

Shane chuckled an evil laugh and sat back satisfied. "Now you know why good timing is important."

Maryse scrambled to find Kleenex so she could try and clean herself up with.

They got to the airport and rushed to get to their flight. They sat down on the plane and Shane was fast asleep with his hand firmly holding hers.

Maryse sat there watching out the window. Wondering what the next two weeks were going to be like. Shane was at the point where he was pretty much dictating her every move.

As the plane landed, Maryse's temper was boiling over. She was so outraged and pissed that he would do such a thing to her. Randy was right, it was time to stand up for herself.

They got in the awaiting limo and the minute the privacy window was up, Maryse reeled back and slapped Shane across the face as hard as she could, "Fuck you Shane. We're through. I'm getting my shit from your place and going home."

Shane grabbed his face first, then he back-handed Maryse, "Bitch you're not going anywhere."

Maryse shoved him, "I told you that if you hit me again we were through."

"Oh, we're not through. We're only just getting started." Shane said shoving her back.

Maryse went to actually punch him this time, but Shane caught her. He basically put her in an armbar and had her at his mercy. "Do you really think you can handle this? Maryse, you might think you're tough, but you're nothing. You were trash until you met me. You're nothing without me. All you are is the scum on the sidewalk without me. Everyone knows that you're Randy's little sidekick because you're not good enough to be anything else to him."

Maryse's eyes were overflowing with tears. She couldn't help but sob. She knew it wasn't true…but the more Shane said it, the more she began to question it, and even began to believe it.

"You want to leave, FINE. Get out, get the fuck out. However, not only will you be walking out on me, but you'll be walking out on your career. You'll never wrestle AGAIN for anyone. I'll make guaran-damn-teed of that. SO…what's it going to be?" Shane yelled at her. "Then one day you'll wake up and realize that I'm the ONLY man who has EVER truly loved you. And it'll be too late. You walk out and we're through. Randy doesn't love you…he barely likes you. He only keeps you around because you're someone to occupy him between lovers. That's why you've never been his lover."

Maryse couldn't help but cower like a frightened little girl, she was nothing without him. She couldn't lose everything. Shane was getting inside her head and brainwashing the headstrong woman out of her.

Once they arrived back at Shane's house, they walked inside and shut the door. Shane grabbed her and slammed her up against the door. "What's your decision?"

Maryse tried not to tremble, she looked him in the eyes, "I love you Shane. I'm sorry I snapped."

He pressed up against her and began French kissing her. "I love you too Maryse. I'm the only man who'll ever love you. Don't you ever forget it." He let go of her and shoved her towards the stairs, "Now get in the shower and get cleaned up. We've got a dinner party to go to tonight."

"Yes Shane." Maryse turned towards the stairs and quickly went up them.

Shane poured himself a shot of bourbon and slammed it. He knew Maryse was going to take some work to get her in line, but DAMN she knew how to press his buttons.

He walked upstairs and heard her in his shower. He peeked inside the bathroom and there she was…in the glass enclosed shower. She was washing her body with the loofah and there were bubbles everywhere. She had her head arched back with her eyes closed. Shane could feel himself stirring. He needed her…he needed to be inside her…NOW.

He un-did his belt and took off his pants, then he took off his shirt. Once he was fully naked he walked into the shower with Maryse.

Maryse startled and opened her eyes. "Hi Shane."

Shane pulled her to him and started kissing her. "Mmm…hey baby."

Marsye tried to push him away, "Shane, please. I'm really not in the mood."

"Then I'll make you in the mood." Shane growled as he began to kiss and nibble on her neck.

"Shane please," Maryse stressed, "I'm sore. I have cramps."

"This will make them better," Shane said pushing her into the corner of the shower. He pulled her on top of him roughly pulled on her hips. He entered her quickly and pulled her as close to him as possible while he thrusted as hard as he could.

Maryse moaned and cried out, how she hated when Shane was this way with her.

Shane came quickly. He was only seeking a quickie. He pulled out, washed up and left quickly.

There was Maryse left all alone in the shower feeling used and abused. She sank to the floor crying…what did she ever do to deserve this?

The next week and a half went horribly for Maryse. They were flying all over for meetings. She was his trophy girlfriend during the meetings and dinners and luncheons. But behind closed doors the beatings were getting worse.

Shane had been verbally abusing Maryse for so long now that she didn't know what to believe anymore. Randy would text her to check on her and he wouldn't get a response. He'd email her, and still no response.

Maryse was slowly sinking into a voided shell of a woman. Shane had her so guarded, she didn't have contact with her friends anymore, she rarely went to her house and she was barely talking to her family.

Maryse had also begun drinking to dull the pain. She had so many bruises beneath her clothes, it was a good thing she wasn't actively wrestling right now.

Nights were filled with Shane punching and hitting her while screaming insults at her. Maryse would hit, kick and claw back to defend herself. The relationship she had always dreamed of having had quickly turned into her worst nightmare.

Shane was out having a guys night, so Maryse was at Shane's house alone. He had told Maryse he wouldn't be out too late and that when he got home they'd watch a movie and just relax.

Maryse sat down with a bottle of vodka and was doing a lot of stiff drinking that night. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror…there she was, she was pale, bruised, limping, and she'd had been raped so many times she couldn't remember…the night before had been the worst, Shane had brought home a "friend" from the office. Together the two guys snorted coke, dropped ecstacy and raped her twice. She was coming to the realization that she really was just his little rag doll.

"How have things gotten so out of control?" Maryse asked the mirror as she broke down in heart-wrenching sobs. She climbed into the bathtub with the bottle and cried and cried. "I can't live like this." She whispered to herself as she rocked back and forth.

She looked over and seen the medicine cabinet…she knew there was a ton of pills inside of it. "I can't torture myself anymore. I'm just a burdon." She sobbed to herself.

Maryse climbed out of the tub and went over to the cabinet. Inside she found different painkillers and sleeping pills. "That's what I need, something to kill the pain and a really long nap."

She popped open the bottle of painkillers and poured about 6 in her hand. She tossed them in her mouth and took a long swig of the vodka to chase them down with. Then she poured herself a small handful of sleeping pills and tossed them in her mouth and chased them down with vodka.

Shane got home form being out with the guys shortly after. He had promised Maryse that he'd be home early. Plus, the more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt about the way things happened the night before. He had brought her flowers and her favorite dessert, chocolate chip cheesecake bites, to apologize.

Shane walked in and called Maryse's name. He set everything down on the table and looked around the main floor. Then he headed upstairs. He walked into their bedroom and gasped in horror. There was Maryse face down on the bathroom floor, there was blood and vomit everywhere and the bathtub was overflowing. Shane ran to the bedroom phone and called 911. He checked to make sure Maryse had a pulse. It felt very faint and her breathing was very labored. Maryse was totally unconscious. Shane looked around the bathroom and found the empty bottle of vodka. "Shit." He hissed. He knew he had taken things too far and this just proved it.

Shane looked in the medicine cabinet and the two bottles that had been moved were the Oxycontin and Ambien. He grabbed those out so the paramedics could take them with. They were dosage for his height and weight, god only knows how many she had taken.

There was blood on the corner of the sink, so Shane was guessing she must have hit her head there and then collapsed to the floor from there.

Shane grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and text Stephanie, "Maryse overdosed in my bathroom, paramedics are on the way" Then he text her again, "I'm on house phone with 911, don't call."

Stephanie read her texts. "Oh my god." She quickly forwarded the texts to Randy.

Randy's heart began to race. He knew he had to do something, Stephanie needed to know the truth. But how was he to do that? He closed his eyes…he knew there was one step he could take, it was drastic but at least he could find out a little more insight to the McMahon family. He didn't want to do it, it would out their secret a bit, but he knew he had to. To save Maryse's life.

He got up from his room and walked down the hall. He turned, took a deep breath and knocked on Paul Levesque's room.

Paul opened the door and grinned, "Randy! Good to see ya buddy! What's up?"

"Paul, I need to talk to you. It's pretty serious, are you alone?" Randy replied firmly.

Paul's eyes opened in surprise, ever since they were in Legacy together, Randy always called him Hunter. On screen, off screen, anywhere it was always Hunter. "Ok dude, come in. Yeah, I'm alone."

"I know that you will feel that this is none of my business. And I understand that, but I'm here to get some answers. Answers that could save a woman's life." Randy began explaining.

"Ok, like what?" Paul asked confused.

"I need to know everything you know about Shane McMahon and Shane and Stephanie's relationship. Reason being is I'm dating Stephanie and Maryse is dating Shane. And Shane is abusive towards Maryse, and she just overdosed on something at Shane's house. I need guidance."

"Oh Lord." Paul muttered and sat down by Randy. "This is going to take awhile."

**SO…what is Randy about to find out from Paul? Randy's going to be confronting Shane in person in the next chapter…what's about to happen? Please continue to read and review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the great reviews! And let me just tell you now…."Business is about to pick up!"**

Paul looked at Randy, "The McMahon family has a lot of skeletons in their closet. I shouldn't be the one to tell you all of this, but if it's as serious as you are making it out to be…then I'm going to have to."

Randy nodded, "It is."

"Well…let's start off with the main person of interest. Shane was married to Marissa. Shane never used to be abusive. He used to be a guy that made Vince proud. Then he snapped. From what Marissa's told me, it was an overnight transformation. The slightest things would set him off. He'd slap around her around, he'd push her, and he'd pull her hair. Then one night, he came home and he brutally raped her. She was going to tell him that she was pregnant, but he was so brutal with her, she miscarried. That was when she packed her bags and left. She told Vince and Linda what had happened and told them she was calling the police and pressing charges. They knew the damage this could cause, and they wound up paying her off so she'd keep her mouth shut."

Randy sat there speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Marissa was never overly close with Stephanie, so Steph never thought too much of it. Vince and Linda shipped Shane to outpatient rehab for sex addiction and anger management. Vince was mortified; he did NOT raise a son to act like that. On tv and as part of a storyline was one thing, but in real life, you treat a woman with respect. Vince slipped into denial about the whole thing. Linda has her campaign to worry about, so she's making sure he's taken care of. Meanwhile, Steph thinks that Shane is a saint and would never do anything wrong."

"You've got to be shittin' me. How do you know so much?"

"Marissa and I are good friends. She needed somebody to be on her side. Shane cheated on her constantly. She knew about it, but she was trying to become the perfect woman and hoping that would get him to be a faithful husband, but all it did was get her beat more."

Randy shook his head, he was shocked.

As Paul was telling him more about the McMahons', Randy's phone went off. He looked at it and seen it was Stephanie, "Hold on Paul, it's Steph."

"Hey babe." Randy answered. "How's she doing?"

"She's stable. She's unconscious; they pumped her stomach and are re-hydrating her. Shane's on pins and needles waiting for her to wake up." Stephanie replied.

"Steph, I'm leaving. I'm flying back. She needs someone on her side." Randy said frustrated.

"Randy, don't be ridiculous." Steph said sternly. "She has Shane here."

"A lot of good that does her; she wouldn't be in this condition if it wasn't for him. I'm making arrangements and flying out there." Randy replied angrily.

"What does that mean?" Stephanie fired back.

"We'll talk later. I'll see you soon hon." And Randy hung up. He looked over at Paul and held out his hand, "Thanks, I appreciate you being honest with me."

Paul nodded his head, he shook his hand, "No problem. I hope everything works out."

Randy got up and walked out.

Maryse woke up and looked around the room, there was Shane asleep in the recliner next to the bed. Her whole body hurt and her head was killing her.

She groaned and reached out for Shane, but she couldn't quite reach him. She tried to speak, but there was a tube in her throat so she couldn't utter a sound. She could tell she was hooked up to oxygen.

Maryse worried, she didn't know how she got there. She didn't know why she was there. Nervous, she buzzed for the nurse since she couldn't wake Shane.

The nurse walked in her room and smiled, "Well, it's nice to see you awake. I supposed you want that awful tube out of your throat, huh?"

Maryse nodded.

"I'll wake your boyfriend," The nurse said. She walked over and lightly touched Shane's shoulder, "Mr. McMahon, your girlfriend's awake."

Shane's eyes opened, "What?"

"Maryse is awake now. I'm going to go and check with her doctor that we can remove her tube."

Shane jumped up and went to Maryse's bedside. He took her hand in his and squeezed it, "Baby, I'm so glad you're ok."

The nurse exited the room and Shane kneeled down. "I was so worried about you."

The door opened and the nurse walked in with a few others. They had Shane take a few steps back, they told Maryse to blow like she was blowing through a straw, and they removed the tube. They told Maryse not to speak for awhile and to drink lots of water. Then they all left.

Shane approached the bed and smoothed her hair back. He could see her stitches above her eye and the swollen bruising that had followed. He kissed her hand, "Why would you do such a thing? Baby, you've been unconscious for two days."

Maryse looked at him confused. She still didn't understand what she did to get in here. She couldn't quite remember yet.

The door to her room burst open. In walked Randy. Randy made eye contact with Shane and the look in his eyes turned to pure hatred. He grabbed Shane by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall, "This is all your fault asshole."

Shane tried to shove him off of him, "Get the hell off me Orton."

"Had you kept your hands off of her, kept your dick in your pants, she wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't be who she has become. You have single-handedly broken her. You've broken her spirit, you've broken her heart." Randy grabbed what little hair Shane had and slammed it against the wall, "How do you like it?" Then he slapped him across the face, "How do you like it?"

Shane threw a left hook that connected with Randy's jaw. That only infuriated Randy and Randy began to let Shane have it. Randy was pounding on Shane.

Maryse was looking on horrified, she still couldn't get out anything more than a few sounds and compared to Randy's voice, no one could hear her.

Stephanie had gone to get coffee and was just walking back to Maryse's room when she heard muffled voices and pounding.

When she walked in she found Randy and Shane fighting and it was obvious that Randy was winning. "STOP STOP!" Stephanie cried and ran over to separate Shane and Randy.

Shane's lip was bleeding and his nose was bleeding. Randy's lip was bleeding, but nowhere near as bad as Shane's. Randy and Shane were on the floor by this point. Randy was throwing punches left and right.

Randy slammed Shane against the floor, "You keep your fuckin' hands off of her. No woman deserves that."

Stephanie looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Shane's been beating the hell out of Maryse this whole time. Possibly more." Randy said wiping at his mouth.

Stephanie shook her head, "There's gotta be a mistake, there's no way my brother would do such a thing."

Randy looked at Maryse, he went over to her bedside and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

Maryse nodded and whispered, "Please stop. I'd rather have you here then have you kicked out."

Randy nodded his head, "I know, but he has to get the clue one way or another."

Shane snatched his arm away from Stephanie and stormed out of the room.

Stephanie didn't give Randy a second glance as she ran out of the room after Shane.

Randy pulled up a chair and sat beside Maryse's bedside. Maryse leaned over and pulled his head down to hers and whispered, "Randy, you might have just wrecked your relationship with Steph."

He looked at her, "Maryse, keeping you safe is more important. If she can't see the truth and believe the truth and she wants to continue on in her little fantasy world with Shane, then I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I know, but I feel like I've ruined your dream for you."

"Yeah, I've always wanted to date her, but at what cost? Your safety? Your life? I don't think so." Randy reassured her.

"You left your overseas tour for me?" Maryse questioned.

"Yup, sure did. And hon, I found out some things about Shane. You need to break up with him for good this time. He is NOT a good person." Randy replied. He looked her in the eyes, "Did he ever rape you?"

Maryse leaned on Randy and finally broke down crying. "Yes, quite a few times. This was just everything coming together all at once. I felt like I had brought it on myself. You wanted to help, and I pushed you away. I was in such denial. Then it got really bad while you were overseas, and I felt like I had no one to turn to."

"What about your family?"

Maryse shook her head, "No, I couldn't ask them for help. They think Shane is the best man in the whole world. I've painted such a great picture of him for them."

Stephanie walked back in the room and looked at Randy, "Outside, we need to talk."

Randy looked at Maryse, "Will you be ok?"

Maryse nodded and croaked out, "Yeah, I'll be good."

Randy smiled, "Hey, that's a bit of a voice!" And he walked out of the room.

Stephanie glared at Randy, "What the hell was that?"

"Stephanie, please. Listen to me. Shane has been beating on Maryse for awhile now, and he's raped her too."

Stephanie slapped Randy across the face HARD. The slap echoed down the empty hallway. "How dare you accuse my brother of doing such horrific things. You don't know him. You don't know the McMahon family at all. We're honorable, trustworthy, loyal people. Don't talk to me Randy, whatever lies you and Maryse have concocted, you can just keep to yourself. We're through. Go have fun coming up with lies with your little girlfriend."

Randy held his cheek, and watched Stephanie storm off down the hallway. He shook his head, he knew Stephanie was in denial. But it still shocked him how quick she was to walk away."

Randy picked his head up, he didn't want to bother Maryse with his relationship issues; she didn't need any more to worry about. And he walked back in her room.

**Hmm…..what's going to happen when Stephanie finds out the truth? What'll happen when the hospital social worker comes in to talk to Maryse about her bruises? Where do we go from here? Please read and review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**((HUGS)) Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry it's been SO long for an update. My laptop is totally messed up right now and work has been busy so I haven't been able to update during work. (heehee) I'm here, my laptop is still broken, but I've been going nuts trying to update! Thanks for sticking around! Love you all!**

Shane had stormed into a bathroom and washed himself up. He was furious at Randy, he was furious that Stephanie had heard everything…but most of all he was furious at himself. He hadn't learned from everything that had happened with Marissa. He left rehab and went right back to his old ways. Stephanie was his baby sister and he didn't want her knowing about any of this dark stuff, but now she knew. It was going to kill her to know the truth.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked in the mirror, the reflection looking back at him was not the reflection he wanted to see. The person staring back at him was the man who had beaten up women, the man who had raped women, who had drugged raped a woman with a friend of his just to see what it would be like. This was the man who had lied and cheated and lost control. It was high-time to face the facts…it was time to face the truth.

Shane walked out of the bathroom looking defeated. Stephanie ran to him, "Oh my God Shane, are you ok? I'm so sorry that Randy snapped like that. I don't know what his deal is."

Shane looked at Steph, "I do. Let's go and sit down."

They walked down to the cafeteria. Shane bought them each a coffee and told Steph EVERYTHING he had done to Maryse and to Marissa. He told her about what Vince and Linda had done to help him and how he went right back to how he was before, but even worse. He told her about the free-basing on drugs, and the excessive drinking.

Steph looked horrifed. She had tears in her eyes. "Shane, what happened? How did this happen?"

Shane shook his head, "I don't know Steph. It happened once, then I swore it would never happen again, and then it just kept happening and spiraling out of control."

"You've got to get help Shane. You can't keep doing this. Mom and dad aren't going to cover your ass forever. You're a better man then this. If anyone I ever dated did that to me, how would you feel?"

Shane looked her in the eyes, "There would be no remorse and no mercy. I'd beat him within an inch of his life."

"And that's what Randy was doing. He was protecting Maryse. The girl he looks at like a sister." Steph said quietly.

"I have to talk to Maryse." Shane said. "I owe her an apology."

"You owe her more than that."

Shane nodded his head, "I know."

Stephanie stood up. "I have some business to take care of myself."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"I broke up with Randy because I told him that Maryse and him were concocting lies." Steph replied. "Now that I know it's the truth, I have to go and at least apologize."

"Steph, I'm really sorry. I'm going to get better." Shane said reaching out for Stephanie.

She smiled and hugged him. "C'mon, let's go upstairs. You can talk to Maryse while I talk to Randy. We'll get through this. I know you'll get better. You now know that you need to."

Shane nodded. He ran his hands through his hair.

Stephanie and Shane walked towards the elevator. The ride upstairs was silent. They both had their own things running through their heads.

Randy was in with Maryse. "You know that they're going to talk to you about the bruises and the suicide attempt."

Maryse nodded, "Yeah I know. I don't want to lie. But I don't want Shane to be punished criminally. I'd like to talk to him first and see if he'll seek treatment. Randy, when he was good, he was great. We had a really good relationship. But when his temper flared or when he was drinking or doing drugs then he was just a monster."

Randy nodded, "I think you should be honest with your family. You need a support system besides just me. Then you won't feel like you're alone. You're a really great person. You have such a great heart and you have so much love to give. Now you just need to balance that."

Maryse's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tight. "Thanks Randy. You know, Stephanie is a fool to let you get away. You're such a great guy."

Randy smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks. Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my image." He said winking at her.

There was a knock on the door and Shane poked his head in, "Randy, can I talk to her for a few minutes?"

Randy looked at Maryse, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Randy glared at Shane as he walked by him. He wasn't ready to forgive and forget. He had no problems going rounds with him again if the opportunity arose.

As he walked into the hallway he was face to face with Stephanie. "Randy, can we talk?"

Randy looked at her in the eyes, "If you'd like."

They found a place to sit down. Stephanie took a deep breath, "Randy, I am so sorry. I didn't want to hear it. I got so defensive. I know I should have listened; I should have taken the time to find out the truth. But I didn't. Instead I let my temper take over."

"Steph, I don't care that you were defensive. You saw me beating the hell out of your brother. What bothers me is that you were SO quick to call it quits. You were SO quick to walk away. That had nothing to do with your brother."

"Randy you have to understand that I'm a McMahon." Steph began to explain but was interrupted by a very upset Randy.

He stood up, "You know what? I'm SO sick and tired of hearing "I'm a McMahon." "We're the McMahon family." "I have the McMahon temper." "I have something to live up to, because I'm a McMahon." Stop using that as an excuse. Stop using that as a launch pad for your life. Start living your own. Guess what Steph? I'm an Orton. And do you know what being an Orton means? It means you stand on your own two feet. It means that if you make a mistake you're man enough to own up to it. If you fall, you had better your ass you get back up and brush yourself off and try again. Stephanie, I wanted to date you because I thought you were an independent, self-assured woman who wouldn't let politics and petty bull-shit stand in the way of who you want to be. And we have had a very rocky road. Now here we are. Maybe it's time for you to sit down and truly think about where you want to be." And Randy walked away.

For the first time, Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. Everything Randy had said was right. She was always quick to tell him something regarding her being a McMahon. She had done that with Paul too. She knew she needed to figure some things out.

Meanwhile…

Shane had shut the door to Maryse's room quietly. He sat down in the chair that Randy had pulled up to the side of the bed. He picked up Maryse's hand and kissed the top of it. "Baby, I'm SO sorry for how I've treated you. You have done nothing but be the most amazing girlfriend, and I've done nothing but destroy that. I let my personal demons get the best of me and I took you down with me. You have done nothing to deserve anything that I've done to you."

Maryse's eyes were teary again. She squeezed his hand.

"Maryse, I want to change. I want to get help. I don't want to be this guy, I want to be a man. A man that would make you proud. A man that would NEVER raise his hand to a woman. A man who would never take advantage of you. I know that you don't know if you can trust me, because I've done nothing to earn that trust. And I completely understand if you don't want to give me the time of day."

Maryse reached up and put her finger on Shane's lips. "Shane. I know that deep down you're a really good person. And I care about you so much."

Just then there was a knock on the door and the hospital's social worker poked her head in. "Hi Maryse."

Maryse gave a nervous smile, "Hi."

"You'll have to excuse us." The lady said to Shane.

Shane nodded. He looked back towards Maryse, "Call me."

Maryse nodded, "I will."

Shane ducked out quickly. He had no idea what his fate would be after Maryse met with the social worker. He could tell who she was. He walked till he found an empty room. Then he pulled out his cell phone and dialed… "Dad…we need to talk...I need your help."

**Hmm….where do we go from here? Please read and review! Wish me luck, I'm trying a new fix for my laptop tonight! THANK YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU for being so patient with me! I have a new laptop and all is in good working order. Back to regular updates! And to the reviewers that I read your stories, I'll be getting caught up here, so be prepared for reviews! Thanks again!**

After the social worker left Maryse's room, she just wanted to get some rest and have some time for reflection. Randy let her know that if she needed him, she could call anytime. Then he proceeded to go and find a hotel room. He figured he might as well make the most of his time. He went and sat in the hot tub for awhile, then headed back to his room and took a shower. He climbed into bed and flipped on the tv.

Meanwhile, Shane was off somewhere. Steph didn't know where he was. She called and checked in on Maryse and headed to her own hotel room. She needed to really sit down and think about everything Randy said.

Maryse lay in her hospital bed and looked at the ceiling. So much had happened in such a short time. She sighed to herself. What should she do about it? What should she do about Shane? Was he being sincere? Or was this just another fairy tale?

The next morning Maryse woke up to Shane walking in her room with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Hey baby. Sorry I wasn't here last night. I was taking care of some things." And he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Maryse adjusted herself in bed, "Morning Shane."

"So, I went ahead and made some arrangements for treatment. It'll all be private and on my own." Shane advised Maryse.

Maryse smiled the biggest smile, "Shane! That's great! I'm SO proud of you. You really do want to get better, don't you?"

Shane grinned, "I just want to be the best man for you that I can. From here on out, I'm a changed man. And I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

Shane picked up her hand and kissed the top of it. "Well, I'm going to go to Colorado for awhile."

"Colorado, why?" Maryse asked surprised.

"Well for my new position, I have to be there for my orientation. So I figured I'd get my treatment done while I'm out there at the same time. But I'm going to be there for awhile." Shane explained. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to do, so I'm sorry I didn't include you on my planning. But, I'm letting you know that I do love you and I do care about you. I don't want to throw us away."

Maryse's eyes began filling with tears, "Oh Shane, I love you too. I don't want to throw us away either. I know if you really want to change, you will. And you're seeking treatment and I will be right there by your side."

Shane leaned over the bed and kissed Maryse sweetly, "Come to Colorado with me. Take a leave of absence and join me. We can go to Colorado and begin our new life. I'll take care of you."

Maryse's eyes opened wide, "Wow Shane, I would love to come to Colorado with you. I want to be there to love and support you in everything you do. And I would consider taking a small leave of absence, but I do really love my job. Wrestling makes me happy."

Shane nodded his head, "I'm not saying to quit wrestling, I just meant to take a leave for the transition to Colorado. Once we're settled, I'll be working and you can work too."

She leaned into him and kissed him, "Then count me in."

"That's music to my ears babe. I won't let you down." Shane assured her.

Back at the hotel, Randy woke to his cell phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed it, "Mm…hello?"

"Randy? Are you sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you." Steph said sheepishly.

"No, it's ok. I should be getting over to the hospital anyways, what's up?"

"Well…I was wondering if we could have breakfast and talk about things." Steph said cautiously.

"Yeah, sure, umm….where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?" Randy offered.

"I'm at the Hilton by the hospital." Stephanie replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Holiday Inn on the back side of the hospital. So I'm not too far. Give me like 10 minutes, and I'll come meet you."

Steph nodded, "We could always eat at the restaurant here at the hotel."

"Good call. I'll be there shortly. I'll call you." Randy said to Steph as he sat up in bed.

Stephanie hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She knew she had come to the right decision, now she just had to hope that he would back her up.

True to his word, ten minutes later Stephanie's phone rang. She looked and smiled, "Hi Randy."

"I'm here in the lobby."

"I'll be right down." Steph replied.

Randy watched as the elevator doors opened. Out stepped Stephanie, she was wearing black flare pants and a white button down flowy shirt. She walked up to Randy and smiled, "Good morning Randy. I'm really glad you came."

Randy smiled and gave her a little peck on the cheek, "I'm glad to see you too."

She slipped his hand into his and walked him to the restaurant. They sat down at a table and Steph smiled. "You know, I really sat and thought about everything you said. And I realized just how right you were."

Randy took a deep breath, "Steph, I know that I was a little harsh on you. And I didn't mean to come down so hard, but I told you exactly how I felt."

Stephanie nodded, "It's ok Randy. I deserved it. I needed to hear it. I can't be with someone who is going to walk on eggshells around me. I need somebody who isn't afraid to put me in check when I need it. But on the flip side of that, I need someone who will hold me when I fall."

Randy leaned forward onto the table and reached across to take Stephanie's hand into his. He kissed the top of it, "Babe, I have no problem standing up to you. I have no problem telling you when you are acting like a spoiled little rich girl and when you're not. I wish I could sit here and tell you I'm sorry for knocking Shane's dick in the dirt yesterday, but I'd be lying. If anything, I'm sorry I didn't hurt him more. Say what you want, but Maryse is like a sister to me. And I will never forgive nor forget what he's done to her."

Stephanie nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just I know the real Shane, and he's not that kind of guy. I know deep down he has a good heart. He truly loves her."

Randy held up his hand, "Don't feed me any of that Saint Shane bullshit right now. I'm just glad that Maryse is ok, and she's finally thinking straight and is ready to move on with her life."

Steph pursed her lips together, "Yes Randy, I know."

"But I think we should set another rule to our relationship, we are not letting anybody else's relationships interfering with ours. Shane's life is Shane's life. Maryse's life is Maryse's life. Our life is our life."

"That's a good idea Randy." Steph said with a smile.

They leaned across the table and kissed each other sweetly.

As their food arrived, Randy's phone rang. He looked and seen that it was Maryse's cell phone. "Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling good. Actually, I was…well, getting ready to discharge." Maryse said slowly.

"Discharge? Already?" Randy asked concerned. "Why so soon?"

"Look, I really don't want to get into a fight about this, but I'm leaving. I'm heading out to Colorado." Maryse cautiously explained.

"Colorado, why?" Randy said questioningly.

"Shane's going there for work and for treatment. And I promised him that I would stand by his side through this. I know that he's going to get better. He just needs love and support." Maryse said trying to sound confident.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Randy whispered harshly. "Maryse, you are a strong woman. Don't let him talk you into believing his lies. Don't you dare."

"Randy, I'm not calling for your judgment. I'm calling for your friendship. I'm calling for your support. This is where I need to be. Next to the man I love."

Randy shook his head, "Maryse, please. Think about this."

"I have Randy. I don't expect you to be happy, but just please, promise me that you'll always be on my side." Maryse asked.

"You know I will always be there."

"Thank you." Maryse said with a sound of relief. "Shane just got back to my room, so I'm going to let you go. But I'll be in touch soon."

"Please, promise me that if ANYTHING happens, you will be on a plane to my house or wherever I am instantly." Randy insisted.

Maryse nodded on her end of the phone, "I will. But you don't have to worry about that. Things are going to be different this time."

"Yeah? I sure the hell hope so. Because Lord have mercy on his soul if they're not." Randy said strongly. He hung up his phone and set it down on the table.

"Maryse is moving with Shane to Colorado?" Stephanie asked. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she really couldn't not.

Randy nodded his head, "Yup. She's moving with him. He's told her that he'll be getting help while he's there for work."

Stephanie reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Shane is ready to get his life back on track."

Randy took his hand from Stephanie, "I don't want to hear it right now. Their decisions are not going to influence us."

Stephanie nodded and went back to her food. She knew that Randy was upset and didn't want to push the issue right now.

"So, are we going to start over?" Randy asked Steph.

Stephanie smiled, "I would really like that."

"Sounds good to me. Let me find out what they want to do with me since I left the tour early, then I'll know more about my schedule."

Stephanie nodded, "Ok, I can find that out."

"No Steph, remember, you're not a McMahon…you're my amazing girlfriend."

**Hmm….is Colorado going to turn out as peachy as Maryse seems to think? Will Randy be able to keep Stephanie as a regular person and not a McMahon? What is Shane hiding up his sleeve when it comes to his "treatment" in Colorado? Please continue to read and review! Thanks!

PS: Sorry chapter was a little slow, but we had to get from where we were to the next part. Thanks!**


End file.
